Presa De La Vida
by Cold-Sesshy
Summary: Kagome una muchacha de 15 años q sufre por su pasado,lo q repercute de igual forma en su presente,Inuyasha,su amor secreto y mejor amigo la decepcionara provocando que ella caiga poco a poco a los brazos de Sessh quien la conquistara con su encanto.IxKxS
1. Presa De la Vida Introduccion

_**PrEsA dE lA vIdA**_

**_Esta historia se lleva a cabo en Japón (específicamente en Kyoto) de donde es típica(es decir de Japón) la flor de cerezos o flores de sakuras_**

**_Kagome una jovencita de 15 años ,unos fríos ojos castaños , piel pálida y cabellos negros, iba caminando por la calle como siempre, sin rumbo fijo, nada tenia sentido, nada la motivaba a vivir, todo….era oscuridad, ella camino unos metros más, dio un leve suspiro y se detuvo._****__**

**_-Aquí estoy de nuevo….-susurro mientras observaba su cárcel, un edificio que para los adultos era llamado…..escuela, un reo mas entrando a su jaula, como si fuera algún animal al cual le robaron la libertad y que al saber que no puede hacer nada al respecto solo le queda resignarse al cruel destino que le espera……_****__**

**_No paso mucho tiempo para que sus 4 mejores amigos, sus alegrías y casi únicas razones para vivir se acercaran a ella haciendo escándalo como siempre_****__**

**_-¡hola! Que bueno que llegas-dijo una sonriente sango a su mejor amiga_****_  
_****_-¡si un poco mas y te extrañábamos! ¬¬ -comento Inuyasha un chico de cabellos obscuros como la noche_**_  
__-"el… ¿me iba a extrañar?" _**_Inuyasha…"tonta ilusa…"_****_  
_****_-¿si que pasa?_****_  
_****_-No, no es nada _****_  
_****_Kagome lo miró fijamente, al mismo tiempo que un pensamiento recorría su mente sin cesar _**_"¿podré….algún día decirle lo que siento?"__  
_**_-¡hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Kagome!_****_  
_****_-¿eh? ¡UPS! Lo siento Miroku no te puse atención_****_  
_****_- ya me di cuenta ¬¬_****_  
_****_-¿Qué tienes Kagome te veo muy desanimada?-pregunto kikyou_****_  
_****_- No es nada, sabes que siempre estoy así_****__**

**_Inuyasha estaba apunto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la chicharra, sin mas palabrería, los 4 amigos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres esperando la llegada de los carceleros o como sutilmente le dicen los adultos "profesores" quienes, como siempre, llegaban a imponer su dictadura absolutista ,y al pasar eso, las jaulas se cerraban y los alumnos o "reos" que quedaran fuera de ellas serian castigados sin piedad._****__**

**_La dictadura paso lenta, al igual que todos los días, las horas pasaron, Kagome contaba los minutos que faltaban para el "escape" de la cárcel y….sí, la campana sonó, al fin obtuvo su adorada libertad, aunque esta no duraría hasta el día siguiente._****__**

**_Cuando se retiraba a su hogar, fue interceptada por sus amigas, Sango y Kikyou, quienes la invitaban a pasar la tarde con ellas, Kagome se negó rotundamente y sus amigas se marcharon algo decepcionadas. Nuevamente caminando por las oscuras calles, se sentía sola a pesar de que aun tenia a su padre (quien trabajaba todo el día), pero le hacia falta algo, necesitaba el cariño que podía ofrecer una madre, y la molesta presciencia de su hermano menor, pero eso, ya no podía ser posible ya que…._****__**

**_-están muertos…..y…. Eso no cambiara nunca…. "Nunca" _**

**_Kagome después de decir eso, sintió un enorme apretón en su corazón, pero no se alarmó, ya estaba acostumbrada, ése nudo en su garganta y ese gran apretón en su corazón que le escurrían todo sentimiento, eran muy frecuentes por lo que ya no les temía._****__**

**_-es normal…._****__**

**_Llegó a su casa_****__**

**_-como lo imagine….no esta….nunca esta-dijo refiriéndose a su padre_****__**

**_ se encerró en su habitación. Notó que las cortinas estaban abiertas, rápidamente las cerró y ahí, en la oscuridad de su habitación comenzó a sollozar, ésa….esa era su vida, sufrimiento, solo sufrimiento, aunque no siempre fue así, pero ahora, ahí estaba su cruel realidad, la pesadilla de la cual desearía despertar o de la cual desearía desaparecer pero no, ella estaba presa sin oportunidad de escapar._****__**

**_La noche llegó, y Kagome seguía sollozando, ya no quería hacer nada, quería alejarse de su realidad, así que se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cara, entonces un nombre vino a su mente, un nombre que conocía bien y que hacia latir rápido y lento su corazón, pero sabia muy bien que el corazón de el jamás le pertenecería y a veces deseaba escapar de la vida que la mantenía presa, dejar de respirar ,alejarse de todo, todo…._****__**

**_-Inuyasha……_****__**

**_Kagome fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, con sus manos apretaba con fuerza el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón, y fue cuando deseo no volver a abrir los ojos, dormir eternamente para así…. no seguir siendo... presa de la vida…._**


	2. Capitulo 1 “esas palabras tan vacías”

_**PrEsA dE lA vIdA**_

**_Capitulo 1 "esas palabras tan vacías"_**

_**A veces no lo notamos, o a veces no nos queremos dar cuenta, pero las personas sufren, no importando quien sea, pueden ser nuestros amigos o familiares, tal vez ante tus ojos no esta sucediendo nada y todo este bien, talvez ante tus ojos….pero ¿Qué hay de los de ellos, es fácil sonreír con los labios, pero en su mirar….ese destello de tristeza, no se puede ocultar, en esas palabras que comúnmente dicen…..esas palabras tan vacías… **_

_**Unos pequeños destellos de luz llegaron al rostro de una joven pelinegra, abrió los ojos pesadamente insultando el nuevo día.**_

_**-genial…..otro día, otra cárcel y por lo tanto…mas sufrimiento, la combinación perfecta-comento irónicamente- ¡que va! Nada se le puede hacer**_

_**Rápidamente se vistió, tomo su mochila y salio corriendo hacia la escuela, cuando en su camino se topó con inuyasha quien iba placidamente sobre su bicicleta, así que se anivelo a su velocidad**_

_**-buenos días kagome, ¿no crees que vas un poco tarde?-se burló  
-¿ah si? ¿Pues no crees que tu estas en la misma situación?-sonrió triunfante  
-¿eh?-miro su reloj-¡es cierto! rápido, sube yo te llevo**_

_**Kagome subió a la parte trasera de la bicicleta e inuyasha aumento la velocidad, por suerte ambos llegaron antes de que "el dictador" cerrara sus puertas.**_

_**-muy bien jovencitos, han tenido suerte, entren y tomen asiento por favor  
-si...-respondieron ambos y se sentaron  
-muy bien, hoy tengo un gran anuncio que darles-vociferó -hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno que viene de Hiroshima, por favor reciban a Sesshomaru**_

_**Un joven alto, de unos 16 años, tez blanca, un largo cabello negro que elegantemente caía como cascada por su rostro, unos ojos extrañamente color ámbar y mirada gélida entró del pasillo y se presentó.**_

_**- mucho gusto soy Sesshomaru Matsumoto, espero nos llevemos bien  
-**"que voz tan varonil, ¡pero que estoy pensando!"-**se reprimió kagome  
En ese momento inuyasha pidió permiso para salir al baño y se fue.  
-A ver….cual será tu asiento, mmm...por favor siéntate junto a higurashi-dictamino   
-¿Qué?  
-disculpe profesor, pero ese lugar le pertenece a inuyasha-comentó sango quien se encontraba en el mismo salón que inuyasha y kagome  
-pues díganme, ¿en donde se encuentra el?  
-esta en el baño, usted mismo acaba de darle autorización-respondió kagome  
-bueno no creo que le importe cambiar de lugar  
-pero…  
-pero nada, tome asiento por favor señor Matsumoto  
-gracias.-se sentó **_

_**Minutos después inuyasha regreso de su pequeña salida y al observar a sesshomaru en su asiento junto a kagome se lleno de rabia **_

_**-¿¡pero que pasa aquí?  
- lo siento inuyasha el profesor….  
-me asigno el lugar que te pertenecía -interrumpió sesshomaru- así que no veo razón por la que debas estar aquí  
-quien te crees tu…- fue interrumpido por el profesor quien se encontraba molesto justo atrás de el  
-y bien señor Takenaka ¿ya termino su conversación para que pueda seguir con la clase? O ¿es que acaso no es capaz de tomar asiento?  
-lo siento señor es que...  
- por favor siéntese junto a la señorita Sango Daidouji  
-pero...  
- JUNTO A LA SRITA DAIDOUJI ¡AHORA!  
-si señor -contesto de mala gana y se sentó  
- muy bien continuo con la clase.**_

_**Kagome se sentía observada, sesshomaru le tenia clavada su gélida mirada y ella lo notaba, aquí la pregunta era ¿porque? ¿Qué acaso nunca había visto a una chica?**_

_**-disculpa….  
-**"hasta que se digno a hablarme" **¿si?-pregunto secamente  
-bueno, como tu sabrás mi nombre es sesshomaru, pero me gustaría conocer el tuyo  
-soy kagome Higurashi-respondió  
-mucho gusto, me gustaría pedirte un favor si no es mucha molestia  
-¿de que se trata?  
-bueno, como soy nuevo no conozco las instalaciones, y me gustaría, bueno….  
-¿Qué te diera el recorrido, cierto?  
-si **_

_**Normalmente ante algo así, kagome se habría negado pero había algo en ese chico algo que le imposibilitaba decirle que no**_

_**- **"¿pero que me pasa?"** Esta bien, será en el receso  
-bien, muchas gracias **_

_**Inuyasha veía la escena no muy complacido y discutía eso con sango**_

_**-¿de que esta hablando kagome con ese tonto?  
-tranquilo inuyasha, talvez es algo sobre la escuela  
-¿pero porque a kagome? ¡Hay muchos otros estudiantes a los que les puede preguntar!  
-jajaja  
-¿¡de que te ríes?  
-ya inuyasha, no te pongas celoso, kagome no te va a cambiar por sesshomaru  
-¡feh! ¿Celoso yo? Tienes que estar bromeando-cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada  
-**"ayy inuyasha, si supieras lo mucho que kagome te quiere"_

**_Toco la hora del receso y sesshomaru impaciente tomó de un brazo a kagome y la jaló hacia la salida sin darle oportunidad de replicar nada. _**

**_-se-ssho-ma-ruu, tranquilízate_****_  
_****_-lo siento kagome, es que estoy ansioso por conocer este lugar_**

**_Mientras tanto Inuyasha buscaba a kagome muy molesto, mientras que sango intentaba tranquilizarlo._**

**_- Vamos inuyasha, seguramente kagome ya debe estar en el patio, será mejor que vallamos para encontrarnos con miroku y con kikyou_****_  
_****_- esta bien, tal vez tengas razón._**

**_Kagome y sesshomaru recorrieron toda la escuela en un santiamén, solo había un lugar que les faltaba por revisar, el patio trasero de la escuela._**

**_-¡date prisa kagome!-repusó sesshomaru emocionado aun sin saber porque-_**_ "no se que tiene esta chica, hay algo en ella que me provoca felicidad"  
_**_-ya voy-le respondió kagome fríamente _**

**_Al ver que kagome no apresuraba el paso, sesshomaru tomó con delicadeza su mano y la jaló a apurase, este acontecimiento provocó en kagome varias reacciones ,primero sintió unos escalofríos, estos, seguidos de un sentimiento calido y después, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, para luego sentir como dentro de su estomago revoloteaban pequeñas mariposas pero..¿Qué era aquello?_**

_**-**"seguramente algo me hizo mal y claro ¿Qué no lo haría?_**_"-pensó la muchacha _**

**_Sesshomaru soltó de su agarre a kagome pues estaba anonadado contemplando la belleza de un frondoso árbol de cerezos que se encontraba frente a el, sus ramas eran gruesas y fuertes, además se encontraba repleto de bellas florecillas rosadas que con el rozar del viento caían estrepitosamente y daban un ambiente lleno de paz aparte de ser muy romántico. Sesshomaru no podía borrar esa gran sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro hace unos instantes, se acerco al maravilloso árbol y acarició suavemente su corteza, y después, se sentó en la banca que se encontraba bajo el árbol._**

**_-¡hey kagome!_****_  
_****_-¿y ahora que sucede?-replicó_****_  
_****_-ven, siéntate conmigo-dijo emocionado_****_  
_****_-tienes que estar bromeando_****_  
_****_-no, no es broma, anda ven_**

**_Kagome dio un leve suspiro, se trago algo de su orgullo y se sentó junto a Sesshomaru quien le regalo una gran sonrisa_**

_-"¿Qué es lo que tiene este chico, parece ser una persona muy fría a simple vista pero es muy contrario a lo que aparenta"  
_**_-¿Qué piensas?_****_  
_****_-nada…._****_  
_****_-¿Por qué un chica tan linda como tu se comporta de esa manera?_****_  
_****_-¿de que otra manera debería comportarme?_****_  
_****_- no lo se…._****_  
_****_-¿Por qué me pediste que te mostrara la escuela?_****_  
_****_- no lo se, sonara algo extraño, pero pude notar en ti, en esas palabras tan vacías, algo de misterio y me gustaría descubrir que es_****_  
_****_- jah…estas loco_****_  
_****_-talvez, pero a veces la locura le pone un poco de sabor a la vida_****_  
_****_- bueno, ya te mostré la escuela, ya sabes donde están tus clases, los salones, etc., será mejor que me valla…-se levanto para marcharse pero algo la detuvo, era sesshomaru, que sostenía fuertemente uno de sus brazos.-suéltame…_****_  
_****_- por favor….no te vallas_****_  
_****_-¿Por qué?_****_  
_****_- no conozco a nadie, me gustaría...Que ambos pudiéramos entablar una amistad-contesto todavía sin soltarla_**_**  
**-"¿Qué me sucede?"_**_ esta bien, pero no pienso quedarme aquí todo el día, mis amigos esperan por mi, así que vamos_**

**_Sesshomaru sonrió y se ubicó a su costado, acababa de conseguir una nueva amiga, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir el significado de esas palabras tan vacías que siempre la acompañaban._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
bueno a decir verdad no me esperaba ningún review pero estoy feliz xq los recibí! Wiiii gracias:  
patri32 y serena tsukino chiba TT-TT  
GRACIAS POR COMENTAAAAAAAAAR!  
esperare ansiosa sus reviews! arigatou**_


	3. Capitulo 2 “Celos:Lágrimas de una flor”

**_Cáp. 2 "celos: lágrimas de una flor"_**

Dicen que los celos hacia una persona es porque la quieres de verdad, algunos dicen que es porque les tienen envidia y otros que solo sirven para molestar, ¿que son los celos realmente? ¿Para que nos sirven? Y sobre todo  
¿por qué lo sentimos?

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el inicio del receso e inuyasha aun no lograba localizar a kagome, se encontraba totalmente furioso, no por el hecho de que kagome no estuviera, si no porque tampoco lograba localizar a ese tal sesshomaru y solo con pensar que ellos dos podrían estar juntos lo hacia sentir que estallaba

- ya bájale inuyasha ¿Qué te traes con kagome? –Pregunto kikyou con mucho interés  
-¡arrg! No es eso, es que me desagrada ese tal sesshomaru, no se me hace una persona confiable ¿¡Qué tal si trata de propasarse con ella?  
- tranquilo inuyasha, el no es como miroku, que a parte de mujeriego es un pervertido  
- hey sango, por si no lo has notado ¡estoy presente!  
- ¡ya cállense! el receso esta apunto de acabar y aun no encontramos a kagome  
-¿que te pasa inuyasha? ¿Acaso estas "celoso"? –Pregunto sango mientras sonreía pícaramente  
-¡feh! Claro que no ¿quien podría estar celoso de una chica tan boba como kagome?  
-ah ¿con que boba eh?

_**  
Esa voz se le hacia familiar a inuyasha, ¡pero no, rogaba porque no fuera ella.**_

-¡ósea que es eso lo que piensas de mi! ¿¡¡Que soy una boba?  
-no kagome yo no…  
- no necesito escuchar mas inuyasha, creo que con esto es suficiente

Kagome lo miraba encolerizada mientras que inuyasha no encontraba manera de escapar de ese lió.

-jah...Eres un cabeza de chorlito, kagome, ¿como puedes dejar que Takenaka te trate de esta manera?  
- No lo se sesshomaru, francamente no lo se…

Las miradas de los 3 amigos de kagome se fijaron sorprendidos en su acompañante, en especial inuyasha que estaba que no se la acababa.

- disculpa kagome pero…. ¿¡¡que demonios se supone que el esta haciendo aquí?  
- no lo se inuyasha, soy tan boba que no me había percatado de su presencia, ¡ya sé, talvez ya encontré a alguien con quien suplirte- dijo irónicamente.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que acababa de decir kagome.

- pues sabes que "BOBA", por mi esta bien al fin y al cabo que todos estamos mejores sin ti, solo ocasionas problemas, y bajas el animo de los demás ¡ya estoy harto de el papel de "sufrida" que haces todo el tiempo! ¡Solo hablas de dolor y sufrimiento, tal vez estemos mejores sin ti, estorbo!

Esas palabras le cayeron a kagome como un balde de agua fría "¿quien iba a imaginar que eso es lo que piensa inuyasha de mí?", kagome luchaba por no llorar en frente de inuyasha, no quería darle el placer de verla llorar, así que lo miro fijamente con el rostro en alto, simuló una sonrisa y con un hilillo muy débil de voz le contesto.

-"eso es lo que soy… ¿un estorbo?"Lo siento inuyasha, no sabia que te hacia sentir mal-sonrió-pero no te preocupes, ya no te volveré a molestar- kagome se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr enseguida, e inuyasha al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió como un completo idiota.  
Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru miraron con furia a inuyasha, mientras que kikyou vio su oportunidad y se acerco para hablar con el.

A pesar de haberse conocido ese mismo día, sesshomaru le había ganado cariño a kagome así que cuando inuyasha se marcho, salió disparado en busca de ella, pues suponía donde se podía encontrar.

-soy un tonto-se dijo así mismo inuyasha  
-no lo eres inuyasha, es solo que la furia te cegó, estoy segura que no quisiste decir eso de kagome  
- no, no lo quise kikyou, no se….no se por que lo dije, me siento como un completo idiota...

Kikyou le echo una mirada de ternura a inuyasha, y le regaló un abrazo consolador.

-"lo siento kagome…"  
----  
**Kagome corrió desesperadamente hacia al patio trasero donde había estado minutos antes con Sesshomaru, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella no quería mostrarse débil ante los demás. Sesshomaru alcanzó a ver a donde se dirigía y decidió seguirla mientras que Sango y Miroku decidieron esperar a que se bajara un poco la tensión de la situación para poder conversar con sus amigos.**

- inuyasha es un tonto, no se, como pude enamorarme de alguien como el…. ¿¡por que? – se reclamó, miró por unos minutos el árbol de cerezos y pareció calmar su furia, se acercó a el y se sentó en la banquita que se encontraba a la sombra del bello árbol.

Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente hacia kagome quien parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y automáticamente despertó de su transe.

- Kagome…. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se paro en seco, ya no lo podía aguantar mas, necesitaba llorar , no quería que la consolaran con palabras, solo quería que le ofrecieran unos hombros donde llorar, así que se arrojó a los brazos de sesshomaru y comenzó a soltar lágrimas gruesas de dolor, lágrimas que había guardado por mucho tiempo, lágrimas de rabia hacia ella misma.  
Sesshomaru comprendió que lo que mejor podía hacer era recibirlas así que solo guardo silencio, y con sus brazos le ofreció el consuelo que necesitaba, y justo ahí, silencioso, el árbol de cerezos presenció ese momento de tristeza y derramó junto con la joven esas lágrimas, lagrimas puras que caían en forma de flor, lágrimas…. de flor de cerezo...

"¿Por que los celos nos cegan de la verdad? ¿Porque nos inducen a decir cosas que jamás diríamos? ¿Porque nos obligan a lastimar a los que amamos? Y peor aun ¿Por qué los sentimos? ¿Por qué?..."  
**-----------------------------  
bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron en mi fic, en vrdd me haxen muy feliz - jeje  
gracias:  
tere-chan: jeje ya c cumplió tu petición ojala te guste!  
Kaz: de verdad me haces llorar TT-TT reviews como los tuyos hacen que todo el esfuerzo de escribir valga la pena nn que bno que te gusto, y si, kagome poco a poco se va a volver mas tierna, pero cuando eso pase, nvos sucesos que la harán sufrir comenzaran y todo xq? PS x culpa de inuyasha uu  
Han-ko: si, a veces las personas nos comportamos algo frías, pero realmente miramos el mundo desde un punto realista, gracias por comentar!  
ks: ps ni yo se en que terminara esto oO puede ser tragedia tal vez…un lindo final feliz? Kien sabe jejeje  
Meg-ek:jeje si gracias ya chepe eso ññU ni sabia! Jeje y gracias, que bueno que te gustó, un sesshy feliz y una Kagome depre ;; jaja  
Nata-Angel-Chan: siiiii sesshy tierno un sueño hecho realidad no? Seee jaja pero lastimaaa sufrirán!  
****_serena tsukino chiba_****_: no en lo absoluto, no hay problema, este es un fic SesshxKagxInu talvez un poco de InuxKik y SanxMir , aunque bueno, no te miento , tlavez se convierta en KagxSessh ññU, que bueno que te guste como escribo ojala me des una oportunidad a psesar de eso de las parejillas,pero siento que inu a veces no se merece a kagome aunq no puedo negar que en el anime me gustaria que quedara esa pareja, esto es solo un fic jeje algo q jamas pasara_**


	4. Capitulo 3 “Dolor y mas dolor”

_**Cáp. 3 "dolor y mas dolor" **_

dolor…. para algunas personas suele ser una sensación molesta de una parte del cuerpo, sentimiento, penas, congoja, pesar o arrepentimiento por haber hecho u omitido alguna acción o cosa, sentimos dolor por muchas razones, pero sin duda el mas grande dolor de todos es que tu amor como en mi caso… no sea correspondido…

Una semana había pasado desde el enfrentamiento entre kagome e inuyasha, esos días sesshomaru había estado ahí para ella, consolándola, acompañándola, etc., en cambio algo similar pasaba con kikyou e inuyasha que desde aquel día empezaron a estar más tiempo juntos. Miroku y Sango se encontraban muy preocupados por esa situación pues temían que las cosas ya jamás volvieran a hacer como antes.

- Ay miroku ya no puedo aguantar ver a kagome así….-dijo sango  
- yo tampoco, a decir verdad inuyasha fue muy duro con ella, me temo que las cosas jamás volverán a ser igual.  
_**-esa ya es una realidad, ahora que sesshomaru se ha incluido en la vida de kagome, aunque ella se reconcilie con inuyasha, estoy totalmente segura que las cosas cambiaran drásticamente.  
**__**-sí, tienes razón, ya no podemos hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho está  
- solo espero que esos dos vuelvan hablarse. **_

No muy lejos de ahí Kikyou e Inuyasha hablaban tranquilamente

- y bien inuyasha¿piensas disculparte con kagome?  
- no se si tenga suficiente valor como para hacerlo  
- ay inuyasha, ya quítate ese orgullo que traes de por medio  
- es algo difícil, pero lo intentare  
-bien¿que te parece a la hora del recreo¿por que no la citas?  
-bien¿pero en donde?  
-mmm…. ¡ya se! Que tal en el patio trasero de la escuela, cerca de ese árbol de cerezos¡será fantástico!  
- bueno, ahí será  
- pero ¿que esperas?  
-¡No kikyou! Aun no  
-es ahora o nunca

Kikyou empujo a inuyasha hacia donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y kagome conversando.

-¿que es lo que quieres?-le preguntó kagome a inuyasha  
-yo….-kikyou le dio un codazo- yo vine a hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó….  
Sesshomaru miró a inuyasha con desprecio y estaba apunto de decir algo pero kagome se lo impidió.  
-tranquilo sesshomaru, le tomare la palabra, y bien inuyasha¿Qué tienes que decirme?  
-yo esperaba, bueno…. que aceptaras que nos viéramos en la parte trasera del patio, junto al árbol de cerezos para….poder hablar a solas.  
-¡tienes que estar loco, jamás te dejare a solas con kagome!-exclamó sesshomaru, molesto  
-¿ah si¿y tu quien eres para impedírmelo?-preguntó inuyasha  
-Grrrrr….  
-tranquilos los dos. Acepto inuyasha, te veré a la hora del receso

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en el rostro de inuyasha y luego se marchó, pero al parecer sesshomaru no se hallaba muy contento por la decisión de kagome y aunque quería reclamarle, no lo hizo, prefirió el silencio.

Las horas pasaban lentamente e inuyasha contaba cada minuto, desesperado por que llegara el receso, estaba arto de sentirse así, y deseaba resolver las cosas pronto. Y al fin el momento llegó, al sonar las chicharra inuyasha salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el punto de encuentro, donde se sentó a esperar.

Kagome estaba indecisa, no sabia si debía ir o no, quería perdonarlo, pero le dolía saber la imagen que tenia inuyasha de ella.

-"La sufrida"- se dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que sesshomaru se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía  
-kagome-le llamó sesshomaru  
-si dime  
-se que estas insegura, y no sabes si ir con inuyasha o no, no es que lo defienda pero déjame decirte , que a veces las personas decimos cosas sin pensar, cosas, que realmente no creemos ciertas, tal vez tu deberías escuchar ese impulso que te lleva a pensar, que posiblemente inuyasha no te halla querido decir lo que te dijo, si lo que realmente quieres es comprobar ese hecho, lo mejor será que vayas y despejes tus dudas al respecto, por que si no lo haces ahora, en un futuro te arrepentirás de las cosas que no hiciste, y aunque inuyasha no sea de mi total devoción creo que deberías escuchar sus argumentos, probablemente cuando se reconcilien, podrás calmar ese dolor que te atormenta por dentro desde hace unos días….. y bien ¿que decides hacer?  
-sabes sesshomaru, eres muy convincente-sesshomaru sonrió-creó que si iré, mas daño no me puede hacer ¿o si?  
-supongo…  
-bueno, te veo luego-se despidió  
-suerte…

Inuyasha ya llevaba varios minutos de esperar a kagome, se sentía destrozado, pues llegó a pensar que ella no asistiría, de pronto un silueta femenina se divisó a lo lejos, un rayito de esperanza iluminó el corazón de inuyasha, tenia que ser ella, su cabello negro, su estatura…debía ser ella, poco duro la emoción pues se dio cuenta que sólo se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que…

-¿kikyou¿que haces aquí?  
-disculpa inuyasha, es que no podía aguantar las ganas de saber como resultaron las cosas.-el dio un breve suspiro y borró la pequeña sonrisa que kikyou traía con ella-¿pasó algo?  
-no kikyou, no paso nada  
-entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?  
-ese es el problema kikyou ¡no vino!...me dejo plantado  
-yo…lo siento tanto, esto es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera insistido...  
-no te culpes por eso kikyou, te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado todos estos días, me has ayudado mucho…-la abrazó  
-inu…yasha…

Un ambiente de dulzura los rodeó en ese instante, ambos sentían una calidez en su pecho, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, fue como una atracción magnética que los obligaba a juntarse, inuyasha tomó la barbilla de kikyou y suavemente depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, kikyou sintió el contacto de unos suaves y calidos labios junto con los suyos, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y sólo disfrutó del momento

-"al fin….inuyasha se ha fijado en mí, esto es lo que siempre quise…"

_  
**Y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, una persona los observaba estática, sin creer lo que veía, se tallaba los ojos continuamente deseando que lo que estaba viendo no fuera real, pero tuvo que aceptar la verdad, si estaba sucediendo, sintió de nuevo ese apretón en su corazón, varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sentía enojo, rabia**, "¿para eso quería inuyasha que fuera¿para que lo viera besuquearse con kikyou?" _

**-**"no es posible…esto no esta pasando"**-quería correr pero sus piernas parecían dos spaghettis, quería gritar, pero se le había ido la voz, solo estaba ahí, como un espectador, de pronto, su vista se comenzó a nublar, ya no importaba nada…nada…no sabia que pasaba, su mente colapsó, no soporto tanto dolor y calló desmayada.  
**"Confusión, intriga, amargura, tristeza, rechazo, desesperación, miedo, desamor….dolor**"

* * *

**

**Alba  
****No importa oque bueno que te gusto aojala te aia gustado ahorita nn**

**Kisuna higurashi****  
**

**Pues inu cometera muchas estupideces pero se que se arrepentira (claro como no saberlo si yo escribo el fic ¬¬) solo que lo hara muy tardeee después d cometer una estupides**

**lintu asakura****  
**

**Ssiiiii ya actualize perdon si me tardee ññU ojaña ñp hyas disfrutado**

**tohru-chan  
**

**Ay no! XD ya seria mucho, kagome terminaria suicidandose, pues todavía falta mas! Jajaja**

**Abns   
**

**Pues si, inu sufrira, de hechos, casi todos sufriran, creo que sango y miroku casi nada ññU pero bno tengo unas sorpresillas por ahi**

**Kigami Aizawa****  
**

**A mi tambien ,me encanta esa parejaa nn pero no puedo kitar a inui asi como asi, si no el fic seria muyy aburrido jeje  
**

**Han-Ko****  
**

**Ssssiii gracias por comentar ya lo actualiseee ojala te agrade non**

**meryinustar****  
**

**ññU si inu es un bono, ni en los fic se le kita jaja**

**pauli!  
**

**Gracias , lo que me hace mas feliz es que les guste mi fic, me da razones para seguir escribiendo jeje**

**Meg ek   
muchas gracias, si tiens razon me gustaria ver fic mas diferentes no el  
tipico donde kagome e inu se pelean llora se siente mal y ya ¬¬  
agradesco mucho tu comentario i´m happy non **

byess dejen reviewsss o


	5. Capitulo 4 odio: ya no quiero llorar

_**Cáp. 4 "odio: no quiero llorar"  
**_

_**Siempre tratamos de ocultar cuando nos sentimos tristes, pero por alguna razón siempre terminan descubriéndonos¿acaso somos tan obvios? O ¿las lagrimas se nos escapan sin querer?...no estoy segura, lo único que sé, es que ya no quiero llorar…ya no**_

__

-kagome….  
-kagome despierta….  
-¿Qué le pasó?  
-no lo se, la encontramos así….  
-no debí dejarla sola…

Leves susurros llegaban a sus oídos, no quería abrir los ojos pero fue más grande su curiosidad por descubrir de quienes se trataban así que lo hizo...

-miren, ya esta abriendo los ojos  
-au…-se soba -mi cabeza…me duele... ¿que me pasó?  
-Te desmayaste-respondió sesshomaru  
-nos tenias muy preocupados-le dijo sango  
-sí, nos diste un gran susto-comentó kikyou  
Kagome no prestó atención a los comentarios de sus amigos  
-"¿habrá sido un sueño? Y si no…."**-inuyasha notó que kagome estaba muy pensativa  
-¿sucede algo kagome?  
-no, no pasa nada¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?  
-como, cuatro horas-respondió miroku  
-¿TANTO?  
-¿Qué esperabas? Si te diste uno como ninguno- bromeó kikyou, pero al parecer a kagome no le hizo mucha gracia y la miro enojada-este…solo era un comentario  
-mejor me voy-dijo kagome  
-¡espera kagome! no puedes irte tu sola  
-sólo mírame hacerlo, inuyasha,- se tropieza-¡ah!-casi se cae, pero sesshomaru la atrapa  
-¿estas bien?  
-si…gracias sesshomaru  
-bueno kagome, no me queda otra opción más que acompañarte a tu casa, ni modo-comentó inuyasha tratando de hacer parecer que estaba obligado  
-¿ah si, no me gustaría quitarte tu tiempo, no quiero ser un ESTORBO, mejor le pido a sesshomaru que me acompañe, claro, si es que el está de acuerdo  
-por supuesto  
-¡feh! mejor para mi  
-muy bien¿nos vamos sesshomaru?  
-nos vamos, bella dama  
-chao, nos vemos mañana-se marcharon**

"¿habrá sido un sueño? Y si no…."__

A pesar de no demostrarlo, a inuyasha le dolieron mucho las palabras de kagome, pero después de todo era su culpa que ella fuese así con el, no tenia el derecho de reclamar nada, además ahora estaba con kikyou, y lo que sentía por kagome…tendría que desecharlo.

_**Sesshomaru mando a llamar a un taxi, dejó subir a Kagome y después entró, no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran a la casa de Kagome, sesshomaru ayudó a kagome a bajar y la cargó hasta su habitación mientras ella protestaba **_

-¡Suéltame Sesshomaru, no estoy inválida, solo me desmaye!-gritó forcejeando  
-lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme de que estés bien  
-"no creo que eso sea posible**" gracias **

Sesshomaru acomodó a kagome en su cama, la miró tiernamente y luego besó su frente, lo cual a kagome le pareció extraño pero tierno.

-Si necesitas algo, solo llámame ¿entendido?  
- esta bien  
-hasta luego bella dama-se despidió  
-hasta luego…

Apenas Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, kagome se paró inmediatamente y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos tratando de descifrar si lo que había visto anteriormente fue una alucinación provocada por su mente paranoica o una realidad dolorosa.

-a ver kagome¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso fuera cierto, kikyou últimamente ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con inuyasha, lo mira extraño, anda ida, suspira mucho¡esos son síntomas de enamoramiento!...además, ella no sabe…que estoy enamorada de el…. ¡no¡Debí habérselo dicho! .Soy una tonta, esto es mi culpa¡kikyou e inuyasha están juntos!

Fue ahí cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que ella misma no quería ver la verdad, lo que vio sí sucedió en realmente, no fue una simple pesadilla ni una alucinación.

-¡FUE REAL!-unas pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaron por las mejillas de la muchacha, ella las limpió rápidamente mientras buscaba una solución, pero no, no la había, las cosas eran así y no las podía cambiar.  
-debo tranquilizarme, ya no quiero llorar…..ya no, mucho menos por inuyasha será mejor que me olvide de el y trate de distraer mi mente con algo más...por el bien de todos...

Kagome dejó de dar vueltas se dirigió a su escritorio y prendió la radio. Sintonizó una estación y comenzó a sonar la música:

que equivocados estábamos al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser…  
¡PARA SIEMPRE ESTAREEE!

"no creo que eso sea posibleque equivocados estábamos al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser…¡PARA SIEMPRE ESTAREEE!

_Me prometiste y me mentiste, te prometí, nunca mentir ¡fíjate! Un castigo haz de mereceer, decepción, es algo que no hubo entre los dos, y al final ¡tu lo hiciste algo reaaal, tacha todas las veces que te dije algo desde el corazón ¡RETIRO LO DICHOOO!  
**  
-demonios, mejor le cambio  
-gracias por sintonizarnos, aquí les va la siguiente rola, disfrútenla: **_

Si lo que quieres es que te pida perdón, tú puedes aguantar la respiración, hasta que el aire se te acabe, la vida se te acabe y te asfixies pues nunca lo haré….  
**-se escucha un fondo de música fuerte y la letra suena de nuevo-**  
Así será pues nunca nada te faltó, nunca hice cosas para pedirte perdón, pero tú me apuñalaste, más nunca me mataste, apúrate o yo dispararé...

Si lo que quieres es que te pida perdón, tú puedes aguantar la respiración, hasta que el aire se te acabe, la vida se te acabe y te asfixies pues nunca lo haré….Así será pues nunca nada te faltó, nunca hice cosas para pedirte perdón, pero tú me apuñalaste, más nunca me mataste, apúrate o yo dispararé... 

**-¿Qué pasa con este mundo?- enojada ,volvió a cambiar de estación y la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo: **

No quiero llorar, ya no quiero gritar, no quiero saber que tu no estas mal, me imagino que tu tranquila haz de estar, tu si gritas pero es de felicidad, me diste aquí en la mera yugular y a chorros te pido la herida cerrar. _Fermentas mi sangre para no olvidar, tenerme para cuando quieras tomar  
Ya basta de ti, ya basta de mi, ya basta de todo, ya quiero reír, difícil será empezar a olvidar, Me lo voy a brincar, ya quiero sanar, quiero sanaaar _

**Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, esa canción hizo enfurecer a kagome como nunca, desconectó la radio y furiosa, la aventó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas partiéndola en miles de pedazos. **

-¡NO, NO ME VAN A HACER LLORAR¡YA NO!-gritó y después, con un hilillo de voz- ya no, ya no….voy….a…llorar

Trato de contener las lágrimas pero unas imágenes de inuyasha besándose con kikyou llegaron a su mente y la derrotaron por fin. Se sentó en el suelo y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba y suplicaba a dios que la ayudara a olvidar a aquel que le hizo tanto daño.

- estas serán las ultimas lágrimas que obtendrás de mi inuyasha, te voy a olvidar, ya lo verás, no volveré a llorar por ti, lo prometo, no mas….no más…

Kagome se quedó así durante largas horas, llorando en la oscuridad, sufriendo en su soledad, en su prisión de miseria. No lloraría mas por el, estaba decidida a borrar sus sentimientos, y si era necesario, los convertiría en odio, odio que la alejaría de el para siempre, odio mentiroso y amargo, un odio….un odio de amor….

"El odio destruye, el odio entristece, el odio amarga, el odio empobrece, el odio rechaza, el odio desespera, el odio abate, el odio arranca…..hasta el mas puro amor"

CONTINUARA…..**_  
---------------------------------------------------------_**

**Kagome-1551****  
**

**BUENO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO NO CULPES A KIKYOU AL FINAL ELLA SOLO RESULTARA SE UNA VICTIMA MAS ñ.ñU**

**Han-Ko****  
**

**GREACIAS PORCOMENTAR N MI FIC, YA VERAS ,A PENAS VIENEN LAS PARTS EMOCIONANTES ASI QUE…¡NO TE LO VALLAS A PERDER n.n**


	6. Capitulo 5 “Sentimiento Amargos”

**_Cáp. 5 Sentimientos amargos _**

_**todos tenemos variedad de sentimientos que pueden ser, tanto buenos, como malos, aunque ciertas veces deseé que no existieran los malos, me di cuenta que cuando pasamos por esos sentimientos amargos…aprendemos a apreciar….aquellos que son dulces.**_****

_**Era una mañana soleada, los pájaros cantaban alegres del nuevo día, las flores de colores se mecían al compás del viento, las parejas de novios caminaban juntos por el parque, felices, ilusionados….**_**_  
_**_**-enamorados….  
**__**-¿Qué dices kagome?**_**_  
_**_**-¿eh, no, nada sesshomaru, creo que pensé en voz alta **_

_**-"**no me mientas kagome, sé que tienes algo y estoy decidido a averiguar que es" **¿no te parece hermoso este paisaje?-dijo mientras recorría con la mirada el parque.**_**_  
_**_**- a decir verdad….me da igual **"ya nada importa"_**_  
_**_**-por favor kagome, no seas así, hemos sido amigos desde hace ya un mes, yo te quiero mucho y me preocupa verte tan triste, te lo pido, dime ¿Qué te pasa?**_**_  
_**_**-no me pasa nada-respondió fríamente**_

_**-¿tiene que ver con inuyasha?**_**_  
_**_**-¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene que ver con inuyasha?-gritó molesta, pues él había dado en el clavo**_**_  
_**_**-tranquila, discúlpame, solo se me ocurrió-se quedo serio  
**_**_  
_**_**kagome se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a su actual mejor amigo y lo estaba tratando muy bruscamente, se sintió culpable, así que se disculpó.  
**_**_  
_**_**-lo siento sesshomaru….no se que me pasa, a veces dejo que todos mis amargos sentimientos me dominen…**_**_  
_**_**-no te preocupes, te entiendo.**_**_  
_**_**-y es muy fácil dejarse llevar, en especial con un pasado como el mío-un brillo melancólico apareció en su mirada-tal vez algún día, tenga valor suficiente para contártelo… **_**_  
_**_**-esperare hasta entonces**_**_  
_**_**-gracias sesshomaru, muchas gracias- lo abrazó**_****

_**Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kikyou, celebraban haber cumplido ya un mes de novios, y la estaban pasando "de maravilla" según kikyou  
**_**_  
_**_**- sabes inuyasha, me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado, nunca pensé que tu algún día te fijarías en mi**_**_  
_**_**-pues ya ves, en este mundo todo puede suceder , nunca se sabe**_**_  
_**_**-tienes razón jeje,pero… mmm necesito preguntarte algo**_**_  
_**_**-¿Qué pasa?**_**_  
_**_**-es que…yo, bueno antes, cuando no éramos novios, yo estaba segura de que a ti te gustaba kagome, por eso no me atrevía a confesarte lo que sentía, y me gustaría confirmar si mis suposiciones eran ciertas…**_**_  
_**_**- **"¿Cómo lo supo?"** eh bueno…si, si eran ciertas**_**_  
_**_**-y dime inuyasha…. ¿todavía la amas?**_**_  
_**_**-¿a-mar-la?**_**_  
_**_**-sí¿la amas?**_**_  
_**_**-yo…..**"Si, la amo" **no kikyou, tu eres la única -a inuyasha no le gustaba mentir, pero esta vez no le quedaba opción, la próxima vez que kikyou le preguntara eso, él seguramente estaría enamorado de ella y podría responderle con la verdad**_**_  
_**_**-**"¿por que titubeó, talvez se detuvo a buscar dentro de su corazón, sí seguro fue eso" **me alegra escuchar eso, creo que kagome también estaba enamorada de ti¿que locura no? jaja**_**_  
_**_**-¿e-enserio?**_**_  
_**_**-sí pero al parecer, ya no debo preocuparme, porque parece que tiene algo con sesshomaru¿no es genial?**_**_  
_**_**-**"maldito sesshomaru como lo odio, si el no hubiera aparecido….."_**_  
_**_**-¿inuyasha?**_**_  
_**_**-ah, si, si, es genial**_**_  
_**_**-**"¿acaso me estará mintiendo y seguirá enamorado de kagome? no, no puede ser, por que si así fuera no seriamos novios ahora"_

_**- kikyou¿tu me amas?**_**_  
_**_**-pero que pregunta, claro que te amo**_**_  
_**_**-¿que tanto?**_**_  
_**_**-tanto, que no acabaría de describirlo nunca-inuyasha forzó una sonrisa- ¿te encanta que te lo diga verdad?**_**_  
_**_**-sí, me encanta…**_**_  
_**_**-¿Qué te parece si para concluir este maravilloso día, no damos una vuelta por el parque?**_**_  
_**_**-claro, vamos**_****

_**Kikyou entrelazó sus manos con las de inuyasha y como una linda pareja de enamorados, caminaron tranquilamente hacia el parque, donde una sorpresa estaba en espera de inuyasha.  
**_**_  
_**_**Ahora volvamos donde kagome y sesshomaru, los dos jóvenes daban un largo paseo a los alrededores del parque, ninguno decía nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. La brisa fresca de esa tarde, parecía disfrutar jugar con los cabellos de los dos muchachos, pues los hacia volar una y otra vez, y otra, y otra.**_**_  
_**_**-¿no te parece divertido, como el viento juega con nuestro cabello?-preguntó sesshomaru**_**_  
_**_**-no**_**_  
_**_**-¿ni un poquito?**_**_  
_**_**-no**_**_  
_**_**-¿segura?**_**_  
_**_**-bueno, sí, es muuuy divertido-respondió siguiéndole el juego**_**_  
_**_**-bueno, si no te parecía, simplemente me hubieras dicho que no-Kagome lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- hey, tampoco es para que te me pongas así, solo bromeaba**_**_  
_**_**- ahhh -suspiró kagome- ¿Por qué no paseamos cerca de la escuela, es que ese árbol de cerezos del patio trasero me gusta mucho , y siempre me llena de un sentimiento de paz, el cual, me gustaría sentir ahora.**_**_  
_**_**-me parece bien, espero que no nos echan de la escuela, solo por que es fin de semana **_**_  
_**_**- ¡bah, no te preocupes, no nos echarán, no hay quien lo haga, ni siquiera los conserjes van a la escuela los domingos**_**_  
_**_**-entonces, no hay ningún problema, vamos**_**_  
_**_**-bien  
**_**_  
_**_**sesshomaru tomó de la mano a kagome y la condujo hacia la escuela como si fuera una niña pequeña , no caminaron mucho cuando a lo lejos lograron distinguir la silueta de una pareja de "enamorados", kagome bajó la mirada. Sí, eran ellos, inconfundibles, "inuyasha y kikyou", sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso y al igual que kagome bajó la mirada.  
**_**_  
_**_**-hey inuyasha, que esos dos de allá no son ¿kagome y sesshomaru?**_**_  
_**_**-¿eh? **"¿entonces era verdad?... ¿s-si están juntos?"**-sin darse cuenta inuyasha apretó con fuerza la mano de kikyou, ella lo notó, pero hizo como si eso no hubiera ocurrido, no quería aceptar la verdad**_**_  
_**_**Kagome y sesshomaru pasaron al lado de ambos sin voltear a verlos, y después, se perdieron a lo lejos.**_**_  
_**_**Inuyasha rápidamente se soltó de kikyou**_**_  
_**_**-¿Qué pasa!-pregunto una exaltada la muchacha**_**_  
_**_**-recordé que tengo que hacer algo- se acercó y besó su frente- te compensare por esto, lo prometo, tengo que irme- y sin decir nada más, se marchó tras kagome y sesshomaru; tenía que verlo el mismo, tenía que comprobar si era cierto que kagome estaba con sesshomaru, no podría vivir tranquilo, si se enterase que todo aquello era falso y que kagome lo amaba, jamás se lo perdonaría….jamás.**_****

_**Kagome y sesshomaru no tardaron en llegar al la escuela, se dirigieron al amplio patio trasero y se sentaron de nuevo, bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezos, aquel árbol, que le había dado tanta paz y consuelo a kagome desde que se entero de que kikyou e inuyasha estaban juntos, aquel árbol que había llorado a su lado tantas veces sin que nadie los viera, aquel árbol que fue testigo silencioso y compañero…..aquel árbol de amor.**_****

_**-¿ya te sientes mejor kagome?**_**_  
_**_**-ya lo creo sesshomaru, ya lo creo**_**_  
_**_**-veo que le has tomado mucho cariño a este árbol**_

_**-si, así es y ¿Quién no lo haría?**_

_**-tienes razón-sonrió**_**_  
_**_**-nunca te lo había dicho, pero me gusta mucho cuando sonríes-le dijo apenada**_**_  
_**_**-¿enserio, en ese caso procurare hacerlo mas seguido, por que a mi me gusta, cuando te gusto-volvió a sonreír lo que provoco que kagome se sonrojara**_**_  
_**_**-sesshomaru…**_**_  
_**_**-no digas nada, no es necesario…**_****

y entonces solo hubo silencio_**, pero no duró mucho.**_****

_**-Kagome, hay algo que he querido preguntarte, pero no me he atrevido**_**_  
_**_**-eso me extraña de ti, nunca te callas nada, siempre dices lo que piensas, ojala pudiera ser como tu.**_**_  
_**_**-me halaga lo que dices, pero me gusta mas así como eres.**_**_  
_**_**-¿y bien, que querías preguntarme?**_**_  
_**_**-bueno, yo…-se levantó, por lo que kagome también lo hizo, no consideraba prudente estar sentada mientras sesshomaru se mantenía de pie, le resultaba, incomodo- te lo diré directo y sin rodeos, kagome¿tu sientes algo por inuyasha?**_**_  
_**_**- **"¿Qué si siento algo por inuyasha?"** yo…**_****

_**Inuyasha los siguió hasta el patio trasero de la escuela **"¿Qué vienen hacer a la escuela en domingo?"** se preguntaba. Los vió sentarse en una banca bajo el árbol de cerezos, observó que conversaban como buenos "amigos" según él, y después algo cambio, sesshomaru se levanto y junto con el kagome, trato de descifrar lo que sus labios decían pero sin éxito, **"¿Qué le pudo haber preguntado sesshomaru a kagome para que pusiera esa expresión?",** seguiría observando un poco mas para averiguarlo.**_****

_**-¿sientes algo por inuyasha?-volvió a preguntar impaciente sesshomaru**_**_  
_**_**-no sé…**_**_  
_**_**-kagome-la tomo por los brazos-por favor, respóndeme con la verdad ¿Qué no lo he hecho yo todo el tiempo?**_**_  
_**_**-si pero, es difícil para mi saber eso.**_**_  
_**_**-¿Por qué?**_**_  
_**_**-por que….**_**_  
_**_**-¿Por qué?-preguntó nuevamente, y si era necesario, lo haría todo el día.**_**_  
_**_**-¿realmente me obligaras a decirlo?**_**_  
_**_**-si es necesario…-kagome dio un leve suspiro, era la primera vez que iba a ser algo como eso, hablar directamente, así que cerró sus ojos unos segundos para darse fuerzas y por fin habló**_**_  
_**_**-muy bien sesshomaru¿quieres saber por que, pues te diré por que, es pero no te arrepientas de haberme preguntado esto después……la respuesta es……por ti,-dijo quedito, pero aun así sesshomaru la escucho perfectamente-  
-¿Por qué?  
-… por que entraste a mi vida me brindaste tu cariño y amistad ,no estoy segura de sólo sentir eso por ti…., has confundido mi corazón y ya no tengo claro que es lo que siento por inuyasha, ya no se si lo amo, si lo odio, si lo estimo…todo por ti.**_**_  
_**_**Sesshomaru se quedo pasmado unos momentos, pero reacciono al instante**_**_  
_**_**-¿y sabes lo que sientes por mí?**_**_  
_**_**-pues…creo que…. ¡me estoy enamorando de ti!-l respondió con rapidez con la esperanza de que no le entendiera lo cual no paso, así que , la cara de la joven enrojeció totalmente mientras con sus manos apresaba sus labios para que no pronunciaran mas cosas indebidas**_****

_**De nuevo la duda entraba en su mente **"¿Qué le había dicho sesshomaru a kagome para que enrojeciera de esa manera?",** ¿seria cierto lo que kikyou le dijo, no, imposible….de nuevo esa sensación, como la odiaba, odiaba sentir "celos".**_****

_**-**"¿había escuchado bien¿era cierto aquello¿Kagome le acababa de decir que se estaba enamorando de el?"-**pronto lo averiguaría**_**_  
_**_**-¿se-sessho-ma-ru?**_**_  
_**_**-¿quieres saber que es lo que opino al respecto?-preguntó con frialdad, tanto así que Kagome se arrepintió de haberse sincerado tan fácilmente**_**_  
_**_**-s-si-titubeó**_**_  
_**_**-pues opino…. ¡esto!-y de golpe, sesshomaru tomó a kagome entre sus brazos y sorpresivamente le planto un apasionado beso.**_

_**Kagome no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, pero al final termino correspondiéndole y abrazándole con fuerza.  
En ese instante, no había nadie mas, solo ellos dos en el mundo, solo ellos y de nuevo, de testigo, él árbol de cerezos; pero eso solo era un pensamiento dentro de la mente de kagome por que realmente, había un testigo no descubierto, un testigo, que había confirmado sus sospechas, un testigo que miraba sin creer lo que pasaba, un testigo….al que se le acababa de romper el corazón en mil pedazos, y al que un sentimiento de amargura había capturado.**_****

_**-**"Kagome…. ¿porque?" _

Continuara…

_Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado única y exclusivamente a **han-ko** quien me ha brindado su apoyo, espero siga así, arigatou _

**adelanto del prox capi:**

_**-¿alo?  
-si, buenas tardes, habla higurashi kagome¿se encuentra inuyasha?  
-no lo lamento, aun no ha llegado  
----**_

"_¿acaso sesshomaru podrá hacerme olvidar a inuyasha?"**  
----** _

**-kagome…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
**-"su novia…."

**_no lo pierdan! )_**


	7. Chapter 6 1era parte

**_Capitulo 6 "realidades"  
bueno antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa jeje , por la enorme tardanza de mi fic y entiendo que tal vez despues de todo este tiempo ya no esten interesados en el u,u, en fin el motivo de mi retraso fueron varias cosas! - , trabajos finales,examenes finales,falta de inspiracion,vacaciones y que mi mama borro varias cosas de la computadora ¬¬ como el word! y yo no podia seguir mi historia(la cual llevo hasta el capitulo 9), luego lo instalaron en word de nuevo pero...aah! >- no funciona bien lo abro y a los 2 minutos se cierra solo, a duras penas pude copiar este capitulo y meterlo en el bloc de notas XD ni siquiera sabia que lo podia subir asi jeje ñ.ñ bueno, en fin comienzo con la historia,ojala les guste y los agradecimientos en especifico los dejare para el final   
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Cuando las personas no quieren aceptar la realidad por que les es demasiado dolorosa, se engañan viviendo en un mundo falso, donde las cosas son como ellos quisieran que fueran, donde no existe tristeza, pero a veces llegan momentos en que tienen que aceptar la realidad ,abrir los ojos y despertar de sus sueño para darse cuenta de que lo que creían verdad , era nada mas y nada menos que otra de sus ilusiones creada inconscientemente, es ahí cuando, despertar y ver la verdad resulta ser mas doloroso y peor aun cuando ya no saben diferenciar cuales cosas son reales o falsas…..

* * *

****

Un joven pelinegro caminaba en las oscuras calles, en sus ojos se reflejaban varias horas de llanto, se sentía vacío, triste y más que nada, solo. Eran las 12.00 pm cuando entró a su casa, donde lo esperaban sus padres, su madre, al verlo entrar sano y salvo, dio un suspiro de alivio y corrió a abrazarlo. Mientras que su padre lo miraba molesto formulando un castigo por tal susto que les había causado.

-¡inuyasha¿Qué horas son estas de llegar!-gritó su padre -hijo, dime ¿Dónde has estado?

**_Inuyasha analizo rápidamente la situación y respondió tranquila y cuidadosamente_**

**_-perdón, se me hizo tarde, me quede viendo una….película de horror-tragó saliva- y sí, merezco un castigo por no avisar y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo._**

**_Su padre no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿su rebelde hijo iba a aceptar el castigo? Y si no, de todos modos se lo daría_**

**_-Como has dicho la verdad y no te has puesto de rebelde, el castigo será más leve, pero no te emociones….te quedaras, un mes sin salir.  
-y ya sabes hijo, después de salir de la escuela directito a la casa ¿ha quedado claro?-agregó su madre  
-si, buenas noches_**

**_El muchacho subió a su habitación, el castigo que se le había aplicado en ese momento, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, mas bien, le parecía una buena excusa para no tener que salir con kikyou por todo una largo mes ; sacudió de su mente esos pensamientos, no estaba bien desear no ver a tu novia en un mes, estaba empezando a dudar sobre si haber decidido salir con kikyou era lo correcto y mas ahora que acaba de dejar en claros sus sentimientos, y aun peor por que acababa de darse cuenta de que sesshomaru le había quitado a SU kagome, de nuevo sacudió su cabeza ¿desde cuando kagome era suya, nunca lo fue, ni lo seria…..nunca_**

**_Regresemos un poco el tiempo donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagome_**

**_Después de aquel beso, ninguno dijo nada, todo lo que querían decirse, todos esos sentimientos se habían declarado en aquel momento mágico. Varios minutos pasaron en los que se miraban fijamente, sintiéndose y acompañándose .Una conversación secreta se llevo a cabo, una conversación….que tal vez después les revele, así que mejor esperemos pacientemente.  
Sesshomaru le sonrió y Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, juntos, tomados de la mano se acompañaron hasta sus casas donde se dieron el adiós y un beso de despedida._**

**_Kagome por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía con sinceridad, sus ojos habían ganado un brillo hermoso y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado, ahora, se sentía incapaz de odiar a alguien, así que tomo el teléfono, marco un número y una dulce voz de mujer le contesto._**

**_-¿alo?  
-si, buenas tardes, habla higurashi kagome¿se encuentra inuyasha?  
-no lo lamento, aun no ha llegado -muchas gracias¿podría decirle que kagome le llamó?  
- por supuesto, se lo diré cuando regrese -gracias, hasta luego  
-hasta luego- concluyó_**

_**decepcionada, colgó, estaba decidida a perdonar a inuyasha pero como no lo había encontrado, lo dejaría para otra ocasión.  
Alegre subió a su habitación, un rubor todavía permanecía en sus mejillas,** "¿acaso sesshomaru podrá hacerme olvidar a inuyasha?"**Esa era su pregunta, aun sin respuesta.**_

**_Una persona más al igual que Kagome, había llamado en busca de inuyasha pero sin éxito. Se encontraba aun, sentada en una banquita del parque donde había permanecido desde que a inuyasha le había surgido esa "urgencia" en su día especial, la pregunta aquí era ¿Cuál había sido aquella urgencia¿Tan importante era como para posponer su día?_**

**_-¿Qué pasa contigo inuyasha, donde estas?-era la pregunta que trataba de responderse a cada minuto que permanecía ahí-¿y si el sigue enamorado de kagome?... ¿Y si solo esta jugando conmigo, si solo me esta utilizando, no, no puede ser, inuyasha no me puede estar haciendo esto, no puede….-pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a salir de sus lagrímales, ya no podía seguir engañándose, ahora entendía el frió comportamiento de inuyasha durante su noviazgo, como la evitaba, sus besos, que no le transmitían nada, las caricias tan escasas y pobres¡PERO NO!(de nuevo se engañaria), tenia que estar equivocada, tenia que estarlo... a veces se ponía muy sensible….sí, tal vez podría ser eso…..tal vez…._**

**_De regreso con inuyasha. El todavía se encontraba meditando en su habitación._**

_-"¿kagome realmente estaba enamorada de sesshomaru?" **pero…. ¿y si es mentira¿si solo me confundí? .**no trates de engañarte, sabes bien lo que viste**. No, no puede ser verdad, solo se conocen desde hace un mes y medio.** En un mes pueden suceder muchas cosas.** ¡No¡NO! Seguro esto tiene una explicación, si, si, mañana hablare con kagome, ella me confirmara todo….**_

**_Después de esa breve conversación consigo mismo Inuyasha se recostó en su cama y entre debates y debates mentales, se quedó dormido._**

**_Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se encontraba en su departamento, solo, pues a pesar de ser tan joven tuvo que mudarse solo a Kyoto debido a que sus padres tenían una empresa que atender en Hiroshima y Sesshomaru, sin la oportunidad de opinar, fue mandado a la mejor escuela de Kyoto pues sus padres querían que el tuviera una educación prestigiosa, para que en un futuro, el dirigiera su empresa._**

**_Ahora estaba ahí, solo, como siempre, recostado en su cama observando el techo,  
recordando su pasado, su solitario pasado, donde sus padres nunca estaban, siempre se encontraban viajando o muy ocupados en sus negocios como para atenderlo, sus cumpleaños, los pasaba solo con la servidumbre, ya que sus padres no lo dejaban asistir a una escuela porque pensaban que conocer amigos seria una distracción para sus estudios, y así creció, rodeado de soledad, y forjando en el, una actitud fría y cruel .Todo era siempre igual, tanta monotonía ,pero solo hasta que ella apareció dando en su vida un rayito de esperanza , haciéndole ver las cosas buenas de la vida dejando atrás su frialdad ,ella fue la causante de ese cambio tan drástico en el , le mostró lo que era la amistad , le devolvió su sonrisa y le devolvió su alegría_**

**_-¿ y que hubiera sido de mi si ella no hubiera aparecido?-sonrió para si mismo pero sin dejar de tener esa gélida mirada, lo único que ella jamás le pudo cambiar.-si, pero ahora tengo a kagome, mi dulce kagome, hoy ha sido un gran día , todo gracias a ti…_**

**_(acph98: ejeje pues aki va lo de la conversación secreta)_**

_**-Flash back-  
**-Kagome, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte, pero me es muy difícil sincerarme…  
-vamos sesshomaru, yo no muerdo jeje  
-es la primera vez que haces una broma así  
-si….pero eso no importa ahora¿Qué querías preguntarme?  
-Kagome…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-"su novia"  
-esta bien…no tienes que responderme ahora.  
-No Sesshomaru, yo ya tome una decisión .  
-y es……. ¡SI ACEPTO!  
Sesshomaru nunca había sido tan feliz al escuchar esas palabras, y abrazo con fuerza a su querida novia.  
**-Fin del Flash back-**_

_**Si….-sonrio para sus adentros-definitivamente kagome lo haría feliz…..definitivamente **_

_**--Continuara-- **_

En el proximo capi:  
Inuyasha buscara la forma de escapar de kikyou, confirmar el amor de Kagome hacia Sesshomaru y confesarle sus sentimientos.  
Kagome saldra muy decepcionada de la actitud de inuyasha y llorara en los brazos de Sesshomaru  
Todos los amigos de inuyasha se decepcionaran deinu incluida kikyou

_**

* * *

**_

_**perdon por que es capitulo fue muy corto pero prometo que el proximo sera largisimo, lleno de tragedia y lllanto mauajaj - jaja XD bueno ojala no se halan olvidadu de mi y espero recibir comentarios, que es lo que animaa cualquier escritor (traumatizado XD) a seguir con su historia, ficticia en la realidad pero real en su corazon aaaah (suspiro) jaja bueno gracias a: **_

Kisuna Higurashi: _no te disculpes amiga muchas graxias reviews como los tuyos hacen que todo esto halla valido la pena, ahora la que se dsiculpa soy yo por haber tardado tanto XD ojala me perdones! y bueno kikyou siempre es la mala de las historias y que crees a inuyasha nunca lo han puesto asi...asi que sera su turno >. pues como que se le va a safar un tornillo y veras todo lo que hace y/o dice ups! >/ ya dije demasiado U cuidate! _

**Yummy :** bueno shippou...pues todavia no se me ocurre la manera de meterlo en el fic pero algo se me ocurrira! y graxias x comentar le hace bien a mi coraxonxito jaja XD

**KS :** lamento haber tardado tanto TT ya explique todos mis problemas existenciales XD jeje bueno te agradesco el comentario y bueno este fic se torno mas SesshxKagque InuxKagxSessh y asi seguira! POR QUE ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA! y descuida seguiran juntos pero oh no! inuyasha seguira tratando de interferir como ya dije se puso cu-cu-cu .

_**Han-Ko:** **bueno pues espero que me sigas leyendo despues de estos laaargos siglos ñ.ñ no prometo no volver a tardar por que se que siempre rompo la promesa XD gomen! espero te guste el capitulo ** _

sin mas

**un fuerte abraxo a los queh an seguido mi historia anonimamente y a los que me han comentado graxias  
Sayounara...  
Cold-Sesshy  
**


	8. Capitulo 6 “realidades” 2nda parte

_**Capitulo 6 "Realidades" 2nda parte**_

_**El barullo de los jovenes comenzo a sonar en los patios de receso, entre todos esos jovenes se encontraban cuatro, cuatro que estaban relacionados amorosamente al menos de una forma, inuyasha, uno de ellos, buscaba una manera de perder a kikyou para poder ir a buscar a kagome, pero ahi no acababa la cosa, tambien tendria que librarse de sesshomaru, lo cual, no seria muy sencillo. ** _

**-eh, kikyou  
-dime inuyasha  
-tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo¿si?  
-ah claro, ve aqui te espero  
**-"¿no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor¡feh! Que va, al menos funciono "

**_Muy bien, el primer reto habia sido superado, pero ahora llegaba el segundo y mas dificil, por que aunque se librara de sesshomaru tendria que esperar a que kagome aceptara hablar con el. _**

-Necesito ayuda para esto.¡ya se, se la pedire a Miroku y a Sango

**_Quienes por casualidad iban pasando por ahi _**

-¡Miroku, Sango!-pero los dos no lo escucharon y se pasaron de largo-¿eh?-inuyasha corrio para alcanzarlos -¡hey esperen!-se detuvo enfrente de ellos-¿Que no me escucharon?  
-¿escuchaste algo miroku?  
-no Sango ¿y tu?  
-no, tampoco, tal vez fue nuestra imaginacion, por que ahi es el unico lugar donde nuestro "EX amigo" inuyasha seria capaz de dirigirnos la palabra ¿no crees?  
-si tienes razon sango, desde hace un mes no nos habla, supongo que debe estar muy ocupado para hablar con sus amigos  
-hey chicos, lo lamento, estaba ciego, pero ahora necesito de su ayuda  
-¿y no crees miroku que seria un descaro de su parte venir a pedirnos perdon solo por que descubrio que necesita de nuestra ayuda?  
-si, sango un descaro total si no lo hace de corazon  
-chicos, en verdad lo lamento pero...he tenido muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y...no tengo excusa.

_**Sango y miroku se echaron unas miradas complices y susurraron algo, despues voltearon a ver a inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ** _

**-esta bien inuyasha, te perdonamos-dijo sango  
-pero con una condicion-rio miroku  
-¿eh?  
-jejeje -tendras que compranos el almuerzo POR EL RESTO DEL AÑO  
-¡Que?  
-bueno, eso si quieres nuestra ayuda claro  
**

-"malvados aprovechados, y yo que me sentia culpable"**esta bien, pero ahora ayudenme, no tengo mucho tiempo  
-¿de que se trata?  
-necesito, que alejen a Sesshomaru de Kagome, tengo que hablar con ella  
-no creo que...-trato de decir sango pero fue interrumpida por inuyasha  
-¡por favor! solo quiero disculparme con ella...  
-mmmm ...esta bien¿Que hacemos?  
- este es el plan-Miroku les susurro su plan-¿Que tal, les parece?-ambos asintieron (sango e inu)-pues entonces ¡hagamoslo!  
--  
Kagome y Sesshomaru caminaban por el patio tomados de la mano, una sensacion de bienestar recorria el cuerpo de Kagome cuando estaba con Sesshomaru, lo mismo pasaba con el. De pronto llego Sango.**

**_-hola chicos ¿que hay?-dijo forzando una sonrisa  
-¿estas bien sango?-pregunto kagome  
-jejeje claroooo¿Por que no habria de estarlo?  
-te ves algo extrana-comento Sesshomaru-¿segura que no te pasa nada?  
-ahora que lo pienso, si, me pasa algo, ven sesshomaru necesito de tu ayuda-respondio nerviosa mientras lo jalaba hacia algun lado  
-¿Que-que te pasa?-protesto apenas Sesshomaru  
-nada, es solo que necesito de tu ayuda-volvio a decir Sango  
-esta bien-contesto confundido_**

**_Kagome estaba apunto de seguirlos cuando Sango la detuvo._**

**_-jeje, tu esperanos aqui kagome, no tardaremos  
-bueno...si tu lo dices._**

**_Sango se llevo a rastras a Sesshomaru, mientras que kagome veia confundida la escena_**

_**-¿que le pasara a Sango, seguramente no es nada  
-tienes razon, seguro no es nada  
-¡inuyasha¿que haces tu aqui?  
-por favor kagome, perdoname, no quise decir lo que dije  
-pero...  
-!no! Dejame terminar, y realmente yo no pienso asi, solo estaba molesto porque pense que me habias reemplazado con Sesshomaru y ...que te habia perdido  
-hay inuyasha es muy lindo lo que dices pero...yo ya te habia perdonado, es mas ayer te llame...  
-!Espera!-interrumpiendo¿Como que ayer me llamaste, yo no recibi ninguna llamada  
-ay inuyasha eres tan impaciente que nunca me dejas terminar, te decia que ayer te llame para decirte que no habia rencor entre nosotros, ya sabes, pero tu no estabas , me contesto tu madre creo y le pedi que te dijera que te habia llamado  
-ah pues...mi madre no me dijo nada, bueno, se le ha de haber olvidado, no importa.  
-bueno ya que hemos aclarado las cosas...  
-!No, espera!  
-¿si?  
-todavia tengo que aclarar algo contigo.  
-pues bien, hazlo ** _

**Inuyasha volteo a donde Sango y observo que Sesshomaru forcejeaba con ella.**

**-bueno, pero no aqui, vamonos-jalo a kagome  
-¡hey espera ¿a donde vamos?  
-al patio trasero-comenzo a correr jalando a kagome  
-!vas muy rapido!  
-tranquila, ya casi llegamos**

**-----**

**-¡Sango, ya sueltame, todavia no me dices que es lo que necesitas  
-bueno...este yo...**

**Desde lejos miroku observaba lo que ocurriapar par**

**-oh no, seguro que a Sango se le olvido el plan, sera mejor que intervenga ahora**

**-?y bien Sango?-pregunto impaciente Sesshomaru  
-a bueno, es que... !ahi viene Miroku, jeje...el queria hablar contigo  
-Sesshomaru amigo ¿como estas?  
-¿Que pasa Miroku, por que tanto misterio?  
-ah bueno no es nada solo queria conversar un poco contigo, veo que tu y la Srita Kagome han estado muy melosos el dia de hoy  
-enseguida un rubor intenso aparecio en el rostro de Sesshomaru-jeje tu cara lo dice todo amigo, cuentanos ¿como paso?**

**Sango no entendia nada de lo que pasaba**

**-Bueno, ya que insistes...**

**----  
-Por dios ,Inuyasha ya se tardo demasiado, mejor ire a buscarlo**

**Kikyou camino hacia el baño de hombres, mientras lo hacia buscaba por los alrededores alguna señal de Inuyasha.  
---  
-Inuyasha ¿Que hacemos aqui?  
-ya te lo dije ,el patio trasero es el mejor lugar para aclarar las cosas  
-bueno, creo que tienes razon, adoro este lugar y este arbol.  
-bueno Kagome...  
-anda, dime  
-tu..  
-...  
-tu...  
-¿yo que Inuyasha?  
-tu...¿estas con Sesshomaru?-Kagome abrio los ojos mas de lo normal expresando sorpresa.-no me mires asi por favor, es que, no se que me pasa,Kikyou...Kikyou, me dijo que tu me amabas  
-"no, se supone que no debia saber eso" Inuyasha...sobre eso...  
-es que, yo creo que si realmente tu me amabas bueno...  
-?a que quieres llegar?  
-!un amor no se desvanece asi como asi, de un dia para otro!  
-Inuyasha...  
-y si eso es verdad, entonces ?Por que estas con Sesshomaru, si no lo amabas? O ?es que estoy equivocado y tu nunca me amaste?  
-bueno Inuyasha, no entiendo que es lo que quieres, pero te dire la verdad aunque...me duela  
-Kagome...  
-si, Inuyasha, yo te amaba, bueno estaria mal decir que te amaba porque todavia siento algo por ti, pero luego...ese dia que querias hablar conmigo te vi... besandote con Kikyou y me rompiste el corazon, fue ahi cuando decidi odiarte,olvidarte...pero no pude, me di cuenta que odiar no era la solucion,y luego,llego Sesshomaru y poco a poco fue sanando mi corazon... pero a pesar de eso, todavia me dolia verte con Kikyou ?y yo que podia hacer, es decir, no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte, ademas Kikyou era mi amiga ¿Que esperanzas habia?  
-Kagome... tengo que confesarte algo **

**--  
-?Que rayos pasa con inuyasha? Todavia no sale-Un chico salio del baño  
-disculpa?Inuyasha no esta ahi dentro?  
-?Takenaka? No, no habia nadie mas que yo  
-?Que! Bueno gracias  
-de nada-se marcho  
-si Inuyasha no esta aqui ¿A donde habra ido?-vio pasar a Kagura  
-!Kagura, oye ¿no has visto a Inuyasha?  
-¿Inuyasha!ah si! Lo vi correr al patio trasero junto con Higurashi  
-¿Higurashi?...  
-si ya sabes, la chica pelinegra  
-si lo se, bueno gracias  
-jeh...de nada** "perdedora**"-susurro  
**-"¿Por que inuyasha me mintio, y por que se llevo a kagome consigo¡Que esta pasando aqui?"**--  
-Kagome... tengo que confesarte algo  
-No Inuyasha, no tienes que decirme nada, ahora yo estoy con Sesshomaru y se que el me ayudara a olvidarme de ti, asi que no te preocupes, sigue con Kikyou-sonrio-yo no me interpondre  
-No Kagome es que tu no entiendes  
-?Que es lo que tengo que entender Inuyasha?  
-!tu no amas a Sesshomaru!  
-pues...estoy segura que siento algo muy fuerte por el que se ira intensificando con el tiemo-respondio con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible  
-No Kagome, tu solo estas confundida¿tu me amabas ¿no es asi?  
-yo...no lo se, preferiria que no, tu estas con Kikyou  
-y tu con Sesshomaru...pero ese es el problema Kagome yo no amo a Kikyou¡yo te amo a ti!  
-¿pe-pero que estas diciendo? Tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi, no puedes...  
-no se como no me di cuenta antes¡pero es verdad! Y estaria dispuesto a dejar a Kikyou si tu quieres estar conmigo  
-No Inuyasha, no estoy dispuesta, no quiero que juegues con Kikyou ¡ella te ama inuyasha¿Por que aceptaste salir con ella si no la amabas?  
-si siento algo por ella...pero no es lo mismo Kagome ¡entiendeme! Por favor...  
-estas loco...  
-Kagome, yo te amo, por favor, deja a Sesshomaru podemos...podemos...  
-!no Inuyasha!No podemos NADA!  
-¿pero por que? Si tu me amas  
-¿Como puedes saber lo que yo siento?  
-solo lo se  
-!NO INUYASHA!ESO ES LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE SIENTA!  
- !si Kagome¡SI! Quiero que sientas amor por mi es verdad, pero tu acabas de decirmelo, tu SI SIENTES ALGO POR MI por favor...  
-como puedes...-Kagome luchaba por no llorar-¿Como puedes ser tan imbecil Tan'...egoista?  
-Kagome...yo nunca quise...  
-no inuyasha, tu NUNCA, nunca quisiste decirme esas cosas, nunca quisiste besarte con Kikyou ni salir con ella, nunca quisiste jugar con sus sentimientos, nunca, nunca !NUNCA INUYASHA!  
- solo quiero amarte...-Kagome sintio una fuerte presion en su corazon?Como se atrevia a decirle eso, no lo soporto mas y comenzo a llorar.  
-¿solo quieres amarme!Pues VALLA!QUE MANERA DE AMARME!PRIMERO ME IGNORAS, LUEGO ME INSULTAS, DESPUES TE VAS CON KIKYOU Y POR ULTIMO, CUANDO VES QUE, ME ESTOY OLVIDANDO DE TI, CUANDO CREES QUE ESTAS PERDIENDO LO TUYO...REGRESAS Y DICES QUE ME AMAS!QUE MANERA DE AMAR ES ESA INUYASHA!  
-pero...  
-!pero nada!  
-bueno, esta bien tienes razon, pero en ese caso tu estas haciendo casi lo mismo, tu no amas a Sesshomaru?Como podrias amarlo? Solo hace un mes que se conocen !es un perfecto extraño!-esto hizo enfurecer mas a Kagome, pero se calmo, limpio sus lagrimas y trato de responderle de la mejor forma posible.  
-mira inuyasha, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razon-inuyasha sonrio- en que conozco a sesshomaru desde hace un mes-inuyasha dejo de sonreir-pero yo siento que lo conozco de toda la vida,en cambio a ti inuyasha...ya no te reconozco¿Como me pides que eche todo a la basura para que podamos"amarnos" ¿Que hay de los sentimientos de los demas, Kikyou y Sesshomaru?  
-!ELLOS NO IMPORTAN AHORA¡YO TE AMO ATI!-Inuyasha agarro a Kagome de los brazos mientras la apretaba con fuerza-!POR QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?POR QUE!  
-!sueltame Inuyasha, me lastimas!-Inuyasha agarro con mas fuerza a Kagome y la beso, Kagome no le correspondio, en cambio, se solto y le dio una fuerte cachetada-!idiota!...ahora estoy mas segura que nunca,tu no eres el inuyasha que conoci, te desconozco completamente¿en que te has convertido?...eres un monstruo...  
-no,no es verdad  
-solo un monstruo seria capaz de cometer todas estas atrocidades y responder con frialdad" que no importa", el inuyasha que yo conoci jamas haria algo asi, jamas jugaria con los sentimientos de los demas y mucho menos, me pediria que dejara a Sesshomaru solo por que el se dio cuenta que me "amaba"-guardo silencio unos instantes y siguio- jeh...que tonta soy hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la realidad...ese inuyasha, nunca existio en su lugar solo quedo un hombre cruel y egoista que solo piensa en su felicidad, me he dado cuenta a tiempo,espero que Kikyou tambien-comenzo a llorar de nuevo-adiosInu..Yasha **

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo mas, Kagome salio corriendo y se perdio de vista  
-¿pero que pasa conmigo?-se pregunto  
-que bueno que te das cuenta Inuyasha-musito una debil voz  
-!Kikyou!-exclamo sorprendido-  
-?Que-que escuchaste?  
-todo Inuyasha, todo, y ahora me pregunto ¿Como pude ser tan tonta al dejarme enganar por ti?...jum...pero en parte, yo tengo la culpa, yo no quise ver la verdad...no quise,crei que podria estar equivocada, pero ya veo que no, estoy de acuerdo con Kagome, tu no eresInuyasha  
-Kikyou...  
-y creo, que no hace falta decir,que nuestra relacion ha terminado  
-perdoname, no sabia lo que hacia, yo...  
-no es necesario que te disculpes,lo hecho hecho esta y ya...no se puede hacer nada por cambiarlo, solo un favor te pido, jamas, pero jamas vuelvas a decirme que me amas, jamas vuelvas a tocarme ni a besarme, jamas inuyasha, ni siquiera te permito que pronuncies mi nombre !nada?ha quedado claro?-inuyasha asintio-bien entonces...adios- la mirada tierna de kikyou se fue perdiendo lentamente y a cambio una gelida mirada aparecio en su rostro, ya no volveria a caer en las trampas del amor...ya no  
---  
Kagome corrio lo mas fuerte que daban sus piernas ,y en un santiamen atraveso el patio, se sentia tan estupida por haber caido en el jueguito de Inuyasha, solo queria ver a Sesshomaru, que la abrazara, que la protegiera.  
----  
-y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo Sesshomaru  
-vaya...que romantico-dijo Sango  
-jaja asi que mis sospechas si eran ciertas, ahora son novios  
-asi es-respondio orgulloso  
-Sesshomaru...-lo llamo una dulce voz con un gran aire de intensa tristeza  
-?Kagome?-se levanto-¿Kagome¿Que te paso¿Por que estas llorando?-Miroku y Sango se levantaron tambien, muy preocupados.  
-!Sesshomaru!-Kagome corrio hacia el desesperada y en su intento cayo al piso abrazando las piernas de el, aferrandose como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras sollozaba y pedia proteccion, esto preocupo mas a los presentes y Sesshomaru se hinco hasta llegar a su altura  
- Sesshomaru ¿Por que?...¿por que?-lloriqueaba Kagome  
-Kagome por favor dime que te pasa, me estas asustando-la abrazo-  
-inuyasha...inuyasha, es un maldito,me engaño...por favor, alejalo de mi-le suplico  
-¿Que te hizo kagome?-pregunto sango  
-srita kagome...  
-alejalo de mi...por favor prometelo...por favor...por favor...-murmuraba entre sollozos  
(algo dramatico no? XD lamento exagerar)

Sesshomaru estaba apunto de estallar de rabia ¿Que le habia hecho ese maldito a kagome para que se pusiera asi¡lo mataria cuando lo viera, pero no era el momento, tendria que esperar, por ahora su prioridad era Kagome, solo ella.

-tranquila...yo te protegere,tranquila, no dejar que te hagan daño-la apreto contra su pecho  
-"ahora si que inuyasha la regó**" -penso miroku  
-"**si hubiera sabido que esto iba pasar, nunca hubiera aceptado ayudar a inuyasha**" -se reprimio Sango mientras que junto con Miroku, se miraban impotentes ante la situacion, esta vez...inuyasha no tenia perdon. **

--  
-"Ahora lo se...ahora se la verdad...Inu Yasha"

**--continuara--

* * *

**

Capítulo 7:  
Los tristes recuerdos de un mal acontecimiento para Kagome...  
Inuyasha no pudo aceptar la relacion de Kagome y Sessho, por lo que se le safá un tornillo XD  
Kikyou sigue triste por lo que paso con Inuyasha  
Sesshomaru se comvierte en el angel guardian de su novia ,aparte de que desea matar a inuyasha de nuevo por lo que le hara a Kagome

* * *

**_bueno! este capitulo me quedó algo dramatico (bueno muyyy dramatico XD), y segun yo , mas largo que el anterior, espero halla sido de su agrado . seeee! pero tuve muchos problemas para subirlo! aaah y luego termino hecho una porqueria cuando lo subi asi que tuve que corregirlo tooooodo X0 en fin. Gracioas por leerme, en verdad -, pero...(oh oh!) si...lamento informarles que no podre publicar el fic en un tiempo... _**

-¡queeee,otra vez?

si...debido a que me mudare de casa y por lo tanto..._ME CANCELARAN EL INTERNET_ TT-TT _bubuuuu, espero esten dispuestos a esperarme los pocos seguidores que me quedan uu y si no...lo entendere _

bueno gracias:

ks: bueno, gracias por seguirme ,la verdad Sesshomaru como puedes ver, no mal interpretó las cosas , pero...inuyasha para variar, seguira interfiriendo! ò.ó ¿porque? por demente XD

han-ko: arigatou por leerme, que bueno que te guste el fic, de nuevo graxias

TT-TT


	9. Chapter 7 Mi angel guardian

_**Cáp. 7 Recuerdos de una mala experiencia : mi ángel guardián **_

Waaaa! hola por fin he revivido! ya me instale en mi nueva casa - y ya tenmgo internet asi que seguire con el fic, que bueno que hubo reviews...¡muchas graxiaz!...he... bueno para empezar quiero decir que XD aaah nunca habia hecho un fic de tantos capitulos por lo que para mi es muy dificil terminarlo , y echarle imaginacion y que sea interesante y que tenga buena ortografia y que...y que sea algo cuerdo XD -uff- le sale humo por la cabeza . desde aqui la historia empieza a ser loca y demencial ya que se me aflojo un tornillo XP y es grave asi que NO ME MATEN por lo que suceda en este demencial fic de ahora en adelante X-X es mas hasta yo me arrepiento de este capitulo ahora mismo! OOH lo siento por los amantes de inuyasha U.U  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando nos damos cuenta de que hemos perdido algo valioso para nosotros lo único que pensamos es en recuperarlo a toda costa, pero resulta ser, que a veces no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y podemos terminar lastimando a aquellos que una vez juramos amar¿pero todo porque? Por no sabernos controlar….

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación llorando, asustada, sudando frío, su corazón estaba agitado, parecía como si se le fuese a salir. Tomo el teléfono, sus manos temblaban, marco el número de su protector, espero unos segundos mientras sus manos aun temblaban, hasta que él al fin contestó.

-¿alo?  
-¿se-sessho-maru?  
-¿Kagome¿pasó algo?  
-necesito….que vengas-su voz se quebró por unos instantes-tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que regrese…-Sesshomaru no entendía que trataba de decirle su novia, pero para que estuviese así de nerviosa tendría que haber pasado algo realmente malo-entró a mi casa….y luego….-La voz de Kagome se apagó completamente

_**-¡Kagome, Kagome?-la llamó desesperado, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Kagome le había colgado. Asustado, tomó su chamarra y salió disparado hacia la casa de ella, le había prometido protegerla y él no le iba a fallar… **_

----

Kikyou se encontraba de visita en casa de Sango, necesitaba el apoyo que una amiga podría brindarle en esos momentos, y no podía pedírselo a Kagome, claro, pues ella estaba pasando por algo similar, tal vez peor…. ¿que apoyo se podían dar dos personas destrozadas? seguramente se ayudarían mutuamente a suicidarse

-No puedo creer que inuyasha halla sido capaz de hacer eso-dijo sango sorprendida, al parecer no conocía a su amigo tan bien como creía  
-es verdad Sango…él…solo jugó conmigo  
-ay amiga, él no te merece, y a decir verdad tampoco a Kagome¿Quién se cree que es para pedirle que deje a Sesshomaru después de todo?  
-que envidia me da kagome….-susurró  
-¿Por qué lo dices?

_**-no, envidia no-se corrigió mientras trataba de sonreír-mas bien debería estar feliz porque encontró a alguien que si la quiere…. pero en cambio a mi, solo me utilizaron….-eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible-  
-Kikyou….yo…  
-¡pero bueno Sango¿Y como va tu relación con miroku?-preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema-¿eh, últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con él, no me digas que todavía no son novios  
-¿eh?...yo-no-se-de-que-me-es-tas-ha-blan-do-tartamudeó con nerviosismo  
-no te hagas la inocente Sango, se te nota a leguas, Kagome y yo nos dimos cuenta desde el primer momento en que lo viste jeje, se te caía la baba amiga jajaja-la cara de sango enrojeció como un jitomate, pero mas que por nerviosismo era por coraje  
-¡NO ES VERDAD¡A MI JAMAS PODRA INTERESARME UN LOCO PERVERTIDO COMO EL!  
-tranquila Sango, no es para tanto, pero te voy a dar un consejo, deja de ser tan orgullosa, pues al final, puedes terminar perdiéndolo…  
-¿perdiéndolo?-murmuro, mientras bajaba la mirada  
-¡ajaja¡Te cache!  
-¡te voy a matar Kikyou!-gritó la joven al darse cuenta de lo evidente de su reacción y en seguida se paró y comenzó a corretear a su amiga  
En esos momentos Kikyou reía al juguetear de esa manera con Sango, pero eso, sólo era una mascara que llevaba bien puesta ante los demás, por que muy en su interior…..se encontraba Llorando. **_

---  
Sesshomaru tocó el timbre de la casa de kagome, pero por desgracia, nadie contestaba. Ahora si estaba preocupado ,de pronto recordó, Kagome le había dado unas llaves de su casa por si algo se le ofreciese, no estaba de mas estar algo precavido y daba gracias por eso. Rebuscó con desesperación en cada uno de sus bolsillos y al fin las encontró, abrió con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras el; un silencio total reinaba en la vivienda.

-¿Kagome¿Kagome?-le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta

Guardo silencio por unos instantes para tratar de escuchar una respuesta, un sonido, cualquier cosa que le dijera que ella estaba bien, pero no, ni un ruido.

Subió los escalones a una velocidad impresionante, se dirigía a la habitación de Kagome y rogaba al cielo que esta se encontrase allí.

Entró a la habitación de ella, todo se encontraba cubierto entre penumbras, miró a su alrededor buscando un interruptor de luz, y así lo hizo. Con la mirada se puso a inspeccionar cada rincón, y ahí la encontró, sola, temblorosa, sentada en un rincón de su cuarto maldiciendo su suerte. Sesshomaru se arrodillo y la tomo de los brazos, pero ella reacciono agresivamente, como si le tuviera miedo.

-¡no por favor¡Vete, ya has hecho lo suficiente¡Déjame!-chilló  
-Kagome soy yo  
-¡auxilio¡Ayúdenme!  
-Kagome ¿Qué tienes, soy yo, Sesshomaru, tranquilízate por favor  
-¿Sesshomaru?  
-si Kagome, mírame, abre los ojos-la chica obedeció temiendo que aquello solo fuera una mentira, pero sintió un gran alivio al saber que su Sesshomaru estaba ahí para cuidarla. Sesshomaru suspiró levemente-tuve miedo…  
-¿Qué?-preguntó confundía  
-tuve miedo de perderte Kagome-la aferró a su pecho-si algo te hubiera pasado, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado  
-Sesshomaru…  
-pero dime ¿Qué sucedió¿Quién había entrado a la casa¿No te hicieron daño?-los enrojecidos ojos de Kagome se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas de nuevo-  
-f-fue…..inuyasha-los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron mas de lo normal, era una terrible sorpresa

---  
La brisa nocturna entraba por las ventanas abiertas.

_**Un joven pelinegro sentado en el borde de su cama estaba, lamentándose, enloquecido por rabia hacia el mismo, recordando ciertos sucesos que hacían partir su corazón en mil pedazos, acciones que lo hacían sentir ganas de suicidarse, desaparecer, olvidar todo…. ** _

**Recuerdos de un día fatal, donde le había declarado su amor a ella, donde le había hecho saber que no le importaba nadie mas el "amor" que sentía…**

**-Flash Back-  
**-¡ELLOS NO IMPORTAN AHORA…YO TE AMO ATI!-inuyasha agarró a kagome de los brazos mientras la apretaba con fuerza-¡POR QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO¿POR QUÉ!  
-¡suéltame inuyasha, me lastimas!-inuyasha agarró con mas fuerza a kagome y la besó, kagome no le correspondió, en cambio, se soltó y le dio una fuerte cachetada-¡idiota!...ahora estoy mas segura que nunca….tu no eres el inuyasha que conocí, te desconozco completamente…. ¿en que te has convertido?...eres un monstruo….  
**-Fin Del Flash Back-**

**-Monstruo…-se repitió –tal vez ella tenia razón, tal vez si soy un monstruo, un monstruo posesivo y obsesivo….**

**De nuevo, un recuerdo reciente atravesó su mente, imágenes dolorosas, actos que el cometió horas atrás, que lo hicieron comprobar las palabras de la joven pelinegra.**

**-Flash back-  
**-¡no por favor, ya no….-suplicó-suéltame…  
-no¡tu eres mía¡Harás lo que te pida!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia- Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que hice por ti….-trató de besarla pero ella se alejó golpeándolo en el estomago  
-¡PERO QUE CINICO ERES, tu no has hecho nada por mi, todas las acciones que realizaste… ¡SIEMPRE FUERON PARA TU BENEFICIO! Y no te importó… el haber lastimado a otras personas para lograrlo y ahora entras a mi casa y…-su voz se quebró  
-tienes razón, no me importó¡pero lo hice por amor!-la chica gruño en señal de desaprobación-  
-te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo comenzando a llorar- lo que tu sientes, no es amor, solo crees que estas perdiendo algo que te pertenece, lo cual no es porque no soy un objeto Inuyasha¡soy UN SER HUMANO!  
-lo se…  
-si lo supieras no estarías aquí tratándome como lo estas haciendo, solo eres……. ¡un loco obsesivo!  
**-Fin Del Flash Back- **

**Arrepentimiento, era ahora lo que sentía.**

**----**

**-¡inuyasha¡Que te hizo ese maldito?-gritó furioso  
-él….-cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse- él….trato de abusar de mi….  
-¡Maldición!-sesshomaru golpeó el suelo enfadado-debí estar aquí Kagome, para protegerte-una lágrima de impotencia resbalo por su mejilla-te lo prometí y te falle…**

**Kagome observaba a su amado con melancolía, francamente ella no lo culpaba, acarició su mejilla dulcemente y deposito un beso en ella**

**-Kagome….  
-no te culpes Sesshomaru, no puedes estar en todas partes-Sesshomaru forzó un sonrisa- al menos, no lo hizo…  
-Kagome ,por favor explícame que fue lo que sucedió...  
-esta bien…-murmuró-**

**-Flash back-**

Varios ruidos provenientes de la sala despertaron Kagome, quien se encontraba sola en la casa, pues su padre había salido en un viaje de negocios. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y tratando de no hacer ruido.

En una de sus manos sostenía una vela a medio a acabar mientras que la otra, la mantenía pegada a su pecho, se acerco a la entrada, deposito la vela en la mesita de la sala, entonces, se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina ,al parecer un tropiezo con la escoba que Kagome había olvidado guardar.

-¿quien esta ahí?-un sombra se movió atrás de ella-¿papá?-preguntó esperanzada-si no sale… ¡llamare la policía!

Unas manos frías la apresaron cuando ella se encontraba distraída, trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, estaba paralizada.

-shhhh, no te va a pasar nada, shhhh-trató de calmarle la voz  
-"esa voz, se me es familiar"-pensó  
-escucha, te voy a soltar, pero la condición es que no grites¿entendido?-Kagome asintió-bien….-el agarre del chico se hizo mas débil y Kagome se soltó bruscamente- Kagome….  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
_-somos amigos Kagome¿Cómo no lo sabría?-Kagome soltó un gritillo de terror  
-¿Inuyasha?  
-así es...-se acercó peligrosamente a ella  
-¡aléjate!  
-si pudiera lo haría, pero hay algo en ti que me atrae magnéticamente-Inuyasha la apresó de nuevo con su brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello  
-¡suéltame!-pidió la joven forcejando  
-shhhh, déjate llevar- de nuevo comenzó a besar su cuello pero con mas intensidad, mientras que fue metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la piyama de seda que usaba la joven, quién al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de el, comenzó a llorar irremediablemente-vamos, se que tu también lo quieres-Kagome forcejeó con el, pero Inuyasha no desistía, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y fue ahí cuando Kagome aprovecho para soltarse  
-¡auxilio!-gritó_

Inuyasha se reprimió a si mismo por soltarla y de nuevo la presiono contra su pecho

-¡no por favor, ya no….-suplicó-suéltame…  
-no¡tu eres mía¡Harás lo que te pida!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia- Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que hice por ti….-trató de besarla pero ella se alejó golpeándolo en el estomago  
-¡PERO QUE CINICO ERES, tu no has hecho nada por mi, todas las acciones que realizaste… ¡SIEMPRE FUERON PARA TU BENEFICIO! Y no te importó… el haber lastimado a otras personas para lograrlo y ahora entras a mi casa y…-su voz se quebró  
-tienes razón, no me importó¡pero lo hice por amor!-la chica gruño en señal de desaprobación-  
-te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo comenzando a llorar- lo que tu sientes, no es amor, solo crees que estas perdiendo algo que te pertenece, lo cual no es porque no soy un objeto Inuyasha¡soy UN SER HUMANO!  
-lo se…  
-si lo supieras no estarías aquí tratándome como lo estas haciendo, solo eres……. ¡un monstruo obsesivo!  
-¡cállate!-le lanzó un cachetada-te voy a demostrar lo que puedo hacer, a ver si después de eso cambias tu opinión al respecto-bajó el cierre de su pantalón, Kagome miró con temor tal acción

¿Acaso inuyasha seria capaz de obligarla a algo que no quería? .De pronto, tocaron la puerta

-Kagome querida¿estas bien, soy yo, Naomi, la vecina ,escuche mucho escándalo, tu padre me encargo que te vigilara;¿Kagome,estas ahí?

Inuyasha, asustado, tomo sus cosas y salió huyendo por la ventana. Kagome aun seguía en el suelo, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, "TOC, TOC" el ruido de la puerta la sacó de su trance, se levantó y corrió a abrir.

-¡ay kagome¿Por qué tardaste tanto, me tenias preocupada  
-perdone Señora Nohara, es que, estaba dormida  
-¡oh, perdón querida, es que escuche gritos y pensé…  
-si, es que olvide apagar la televisión, pero gracias por preocuparse de todas formas –la señora le dedico una sonrisa apenada, se despidió y se fue.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y soltó un leve suspiro¿Qué hubiera pasado si la señora Nohara no hubiese aparecido?

-gracias al cielo por eso….

No le había contado lo sucedido, por que ella le reportaría eso a su padre y no deseaba preocuparlo.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar bruscamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos a llorar y su corazón a latir con brusquedad, corrió a su habitación, llamó a Sesshomaru y se sentó a esperarlo, aún asustada, en una esquina de su cuarto, tenía miedo a quedarse sola, y darle la posibilidad, a inuyasha….de volver.  
**-Fin Del Flash Back- **

-¡ESE MISERABLE! Ahora mismo voy a golpearlo a su casa-se dirigió hacia la puerta pero un Frágil agarre por parte de Kagome no se lo permitió  
-no te vallas, no me dejes sola, prometiste que me protegerías….no me falles esta vez-le dijo

Sesshomaru la miró con ternura, parecía una pequeña niña de 5 años suplicándole a su padre que la salvara de los monstruos del armario.

-esta bien-susurró mientras recostaba a kagome en su cama-duerme, necesitas descansar, te prometo que no me alejare de tu lado-depositó un beso en la frente de ella-buenas noches…  
-buenas noches….Sesshomaru-los ojos de Kagome se fueron cerrando lentamente, ya no sentía miedo ni preocupación, pues sabia que su protector no permitiría que la lastimaran jamás.

**Sesshomaru apagó las luces, movió un poco a Kagome hacia la derecha y se acomodo juntó a ella, cubrió a ambos con unas suaves sabanas de algodón y miro el rostro angelical de su novia que dormía, sonrió levemente, realmente era bella, ahora ella se había convertido en su tesoro y él, en su ángel guardián…. **

continuara...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

buenooo no digan que no se los adverti, dependera de ustedes seguir el fic o no . U mientras tanto le mando agradecimientos a:

CoTtiT 

**Han-Ko**

**yukime-14**

**Kisuna higurashi**

**ks **

y

**HOPE **

los quello muxoooooooooooooooooooooooooo U byeeee


	10. Cáp 8 Con la soga en el cuello

_**Cáp. 8 Con la soga en el cuello**_

_**Bueno jeje creo que esta vez no tardé tanto ñ.ñ aquí les traigo otro capi disfrútenlo! El final se acerca y….NO ME MATEN XD  
---------------------  
Varias veces sentimos que el mundo nos da una apuñalada por la espalda, que tus padres te detestan, tus amigos te aborrecen, tu amor no te corresponde y estas solo en un mundo que no te conoce…..son cosas que a mi me suceden con frecuencia, pero justo en el momento que sostienes la navaja contra tu muñeca, te preguntas si realmente eso es lo correcto, o tal vez……solo talvez…..las cosas pueden solucionarse. **_

Sentado sobre una silla de madera y rodeado por unas paredes grises, se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro, sus ojos brillaban con tanta melancolía que podrían hacer sollozar hasta el mas feliz, ya no lloraba, sus ojos ya no se daban abasto, se sentía tan culpable, tan canalla….  
Repasaba cada momento, cada frase, todo lo que había cometido sin pensar en las consecuencias; las cuales estaba pagando y a un muy alto precio.

-pero me lo merezco…..-susurró-merezco todo lo que me ha sucedido…por que soy….por que soy un canalla….Miroku tenia razón…

-Flash Back-  
Inuyasha caminaba por el parque muy pensativo, paseaba por los amplios y verdosos pastos de ese, su parque favorito, cuando su reflexión fue interrumpida por un grito, al parecer, lleno de ira, giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Sesshomaru…-alcanzo a decir antes deque este se acercara junto con Miroku quien lo miraba con decepción  
-¡MALDITO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-grito furioso el muchacho de mirada ambarina, mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro a inuyasha, quien ni trato de esquivarlo pues sabia que lo tenia bien merecido, sintió como su rostro era impactado por el poderoso puño de "Sesshomaru",bajó la mirada ,no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero el puño de él aun no se despegaba de su rostro.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste Miroku?-pregunto Sesshomaru  
Inuyasha levanto el rostro dominado por la incertidumbre¿Qué quería decir con eso Sesshomaru? .Su sorpresa fue tan grande que por mas intento que hubiera hecho por ocultarlo no lo habría logrado.  
-Miroku tu…-calló al notar las gotas cristalinas que emanaban de su antes mejor amigo  
-¿Cómo pudiste inuyasha?...  
-¿tu me golpeaste, en ves de Sesshomaru?  
-¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a la Srita Kagome¡Por que¡Que no te había quedado claro maldita sea?

Sesshomaru miraba atónito la escena, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo¿Por qué Miroku defendía a Kagome de esa manera, nunca lo había visto así.

-Lamento decirte esto Miroku, pero no entiendo por que eres tu el que me esta atacando en lugar de Sesshomaru, tu no eres nada de Kagome  
-¡Cállate, tu no sabes lo que dices…Kagome es… ¡es como mi hermana inuyasha, por eso te golpeo, por eso te grito¡por eso te reclamo¡Por que te metiste con mi hermana!

Tanto inuyasha como Sesshomaru se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Miroku, quien pensaría que apreciaba tanto a Kagome, y el verlo así, tan furioso, le hizo pensar por unos instantes que se trataba de otra persona.

-Solo te daré una advertencia mas inuyasha….si vuelves a lastimar a Kagome, te juro por lo más sagrado, que te buscare y te golpeare hasta que desees no haber existido jamás…  
-y no solo el inuyasha, ya que yo haré los mismo…tal vez peor..-anexó Sesshomaru  
-Me has decepcionado, la persona que una vez considere como mi hermano…se ha transformado en una canalla...…-el "hermano" de Kagome no dijo mas, solo se volvió hacia la acera y se alejo hasta perderse.  
-canalla…-musitó un adolorido inuyasha  
-Miroku te ha salvado esta vez, por que si yo te hubiera golpeado ten por seguro que lo hubiera hecho hasta dejarte inconsciente-comentó para después irse, dejando solo a aquel joven "canalla"  
**-Fin Del Flash Back-**

**Su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla, todo por sus impulsos, pero, pronto, todo eso se acabaría…ya no le haría daño a nadie jamás….mucho menos a Kagome. Torció sus labios intentando sonreír pero más bien parecía estar haciendo muecas.  
-a estas horas…ya debió haber recibido la carta-se dijo-por favor perdóname…..Kagome… **

---

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, una muchacha de cabellos azabaches , como todas las mañanas, revisaba cuidadosamente su correo por si encontraba una carta dirigida hacia ella ,y así fue, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

(lo que esta entre es lo que esta haciendo(o diciendo) inu al momento Que kagome lee su carta)

"Kagome:  
Se que no te será muy grato recibir una carta de mi parte después de lo que hice pero solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo….te amo (y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final) y aunque se que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser por mi causa…  
inuyasha sube las escaleras hasta la terraza  
quiero pedirte perdón por las acciones que cometí lágrimas comenzaron a marcar sus ojos se que te hice daño, y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy ahora ,seguí mis instintos, me deje llevar por mis celos de nuevo…. miró con melancolía una foto de kagome -"se muy feliz"-susurró pero ahora me doy cuenta que todos tenían razón, me estaba convirtiendo en algo que realmente no era, ojala algún día encuentres la bondad en tu corazón para disculparme….por que ni yo mismo he podido hacerlo…  
inuyasha escribió algo en un papel y lo coloco sobre un polvoriento escritorio  
es por eso que decidí borrar mi existencia –Kagome entreabrió los labios sorprendida- no quiero seguir lastimando a las personas que amo…..ya no ….todo lo que toco se convierte en sufrimiento…………¿crees que exagero demasiado, posiblemente….pero…prefiero no arriesgarlos mas. Amarró una cuerda en una gruesa tubería del techo solo te pido que me despidas de mis padres…..y que….seas muy feliz con Sesshomaru y ojala el te pueda dar lo que yo nunca pude…  
Y a ti Sesshomaru, te la encargo, no cometas el mismo error que yo, cuídala mucho.  
Te amare por siempre Kagome…

Inuyasha."

Kagome al terminar de leer corrió a llamar a Sesshomaru

-¿Sesshomaru¡Por favor necesito que me recojas y me lleves a casa de inuyasha¡Es una emergencia, no preguntes por favor!

Al cabo de unos minutos Sesshomaru llegó por Kagome, quien enseguida subió a su auto y le indico el camino que debía seguir. Ninguno dijo nada, kagome estaba demasiado preocupada para hablar.

-bien, ya llegamos, pero puedes explicarme Kagome¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunto mientras bajaba del auto  
-Toma-le dijo al momento que le entregaba la carta que inuyasha le había escrito y salía corriendo a toda velocidad.  
-¿pero que?-fue lo único que él pudo decir.

--  
-ojala inuyasha no halla cometido alguna tontería…..-trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave-demonios…. ¡la puerta trasera!- se le ocurrió-ojala no este cerrada…-corrió a la puerta trasera y...- ¡bingo! esta abierta "por favor inuyasha…no hagas nada estupido"

**-- **

**-¡ese idiota de inuyasha¡siempre haciendo estupideces!-exclamó Sesshomaru al terminar de leer la carta , y después , salió detrás de kagome.**

**--**

**Inuyasha se encontraba sobre una silla, con la soga en el cuello, dispuesto a acabar con su vida .Un paso adelante, y todo acabaría….solo un paso, pero….  
¿estaría haciendo lo correcto¿acaso las cosas podrían solucionarse?**

**-Flash Back--  
**-solo un monstruo seria capaz de cometer todas estas atrocidades y responder con frialdad…"que no importa"  
**-Flash Back-  
**-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta al dejarme engañar por ti?...  
**-Flash Back-  
**-shhhh, déjate llevar- de nuevo comenzó a besar su cuello pero con mas intensidad, mientras que fue metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la pijama de seda que usaba la joven, quién al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de el, comenzó a llorar irremediablemente-vamos, se que tu también lo quieres-Kagome forcejeó con el, pero Inuyasha no desistía, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y fue ahí cuando Kagome aprovecho para soltarse  
-¡auxilio!-gritó  
**-Flash Back-  
**-Lamento decirte esto Miroku, pero no entiendo por que eres tu el que me esta atacando en lugar de Sesshomaru, tu no eres nada de Kagome  
-¡Cállate, tu no sabes lo que dices…Kagome es… ¡es como mi hermana inuyasha, por eso te golpeo, por eso te grito¡por eso te reclamo¡Por que te metiste con mi hermana!  
**-Flash Back-  
**-Solo te daré una advertencia mas inuyasha….si vuelves a lastimar a Kagome, te juro por lo más sagrado, que te buscare y te golpeare hasta que desees no haber existido jamás…  
-y no solo él inuyasha, ya que yo haré los mismo…tal vez peor..-anexó Sesshomaru  
-Me has decepcionado, la persona que una vez considere como mi hermano…se ha transformado en una canalla...  
**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**-No…no hay solución para esto-y con lágrimas en los ojos camino hacia su final-perdónenme todos-susurró por ultima vez para dejarse caer hacia el abismo de la depresión.  
La cuerda se tensó, la respiración de Inuyasha se empezó a cortar, sus ojos se fueron cerrando con pesadez, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó mientras las lágrimas dificultaban su respiración al resbalar por su nariz. **

-¡Inuyashaaaa!-oyó decir el muchacho, Kagome acababa de entrar de un portazo y Sesshomaru llegaba justo detrás de ella, trató de girarse para verla por última vez, sus ojos le pesaban, pero hizo un último esfuerzo, y ahí estaba, corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos para poder salvarle, pero…ya era tarde, ahora…sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**bueno ya se acerca EL FINAL (FIU!) espero esten aki para leerme mientras tanto agradecimientos: **

**Han-Ko:**  
hulas de nuevo me agrada que comentes y graxias soy feliz en mi nueva ksita, T,T espero no me haya tardado muxo tratare de que el prox capi este a mas tardar mañana o el martes

**hope :  
**grax espero me sigas leyendo o,o

**ks :  
**hehe bueno si pienso poner a Naraku pero creo que será hasta el final, gracias por comentar!

**Kazami-Sensei:  
**grax espero te haya gustado ¡

**Ma :  
**siii pobre Kagome no se queh are para quitarle el trauma!XD

**tohru-chan :**  
inuyasha no es malo, solo estaba confundio bueno…tal vez si algo malitop T.T lamento lo que le paso pero ya vez mi mente estallo!

**lyn asahi:**  
sii novios psicopatas XD pero bueno creo que la que murio no fue Kagome verdad? XP

**hinara:**  
que bueno que te guste arigatou!

**Muchas grax a todos nos vemos pronto!**


	11. Cáp 9 Memorias del pasado de Kagome

**_Cáp. 9 Memorias del pasado de Kagome  
bueno ahora si no tengo tiempo de poner más que esto: muchas grax por todos los que me leen que siga siendo así aquí les dejo el sig cap. disfrútenlo! Y sigan dejando reviews  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Todos cometemos errores, pero aprender de ellos es lo que nos ayuda a no volver a hacerlo, algunas veces nos dejan una huella marcada en el corazón, una huella, que no se borra con el paso de los años, pero que nos ayuda a no olvidar lo que hemos hecho por mas duro que esto sea. Lo único que podemos hacer es... afrontarlo. _**

-¡no¡NO¡inuyasha!-gritaba una muchacha pelinegra entre sueños-¡INUYASHA!  
-Kagome, Kagome ,cálmate por favor -trataba de tranquilizarla Sesshomaru , mientras la movía un poco tratando de despertarla  
-¡noooo!-grito por ultima vez al despertar por completo ,agitada y llena de sudor.-  
-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla amor?-preguntó él con dulzura  
-Si...otra vez...vi... morir a inuyasha...-contestó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas  
-Kagome...-Sesshomaru la acercó a su pecho y la abrazo protectoramente -ya paso...,se que a pesar de lo que te hizo tu estimabas mucho a inuyasha ,pero de su muerte ya han pasado 10 años, ya estamos casados, al igual que Miroku y Sango .Se que fue un triste acontecimiento lo de inuyasha pero... ¿no crees que es tiempo de olvidarlo?

_**-¡No Sesshomaru, no, yo jamás podré olvidarlo, sabiendo que fue mi culpa!-chilló  
-no digas tonterías, no te culpes mas por ello, NO FUE TU CULPA-suspiró-tal vez deberíamos hablar con un profesional sobre esto...  
-¡no¡Yo jamás compartiré mi vida con un completo extraño!-replicó ella  
-esta bien, pero... ¿por que no mejor lo haces conmigo, cuéntame kagome¿que es lo que pasa contigo¿Por qué te culpas tanto¿Hay algo que yo no se sobre tu pasado?**_

_**-muy bien Sesshomaru...creo-se pausó unos instantes-que ha llegado la hora de contarte mi pasado**_

_**-¿tu pasado?  
-si, lo que pasó con mi madre y mi hermano...-dijo casi susurrándolo-Estos sucedió cuando yo tenia apenas 11 años y mi hermano Souta apenas 9, fue durante las vacaciones de invierno, que decidimos ir a esquiar... ** _

**-Flash Back-**

Era una mañana de invierno durante las vacaciones de una linda familia conformada por 4 personas, una pequeña niña de 11 años, un niño de 9 y sus padres. Todos estaban desayunando con alegría dentro de la pequeña cabaña de madera que el hotel les había ofrecido.

-papá¿puedo ir a patinar después del desayuno?-preguntó la niña con entusiasmo  
-Claro hija, tú y tu hermano pueden ir, siempre cuando su madre los acompañe ¿entendido?  
-¡si!-contestaron ambos chiquillos

--

-¡vamos mamá, date prisa!  
-ya voy hija, no se alejen por favor-suplicó abriéndose paso entre la espesa nieve  
-¡pero mira a quienes me vine a encontrar aquí¡Los Higurashi!-gritó una señora sorprendida que justamente acababa de pasar a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa Minna, no me reconoces?-Minna negó con la cabeza y trató de hacer memoria.  
-¡oh por dios, Señora Nohara (sí, si es la vecina XD) –exclamó por fin  
-oh por favor Minna dime Naomi, estamos en confianza¡pero mira¡Como has crecido Kagome¡y tu también Souta!-dijo sonriente notando que estábamos allí  
-mamá….-resopló Souta exasperado.  
-solo unos minutos mas hijo, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Naomi

Oh no, ahí estaba la clave de todo, la palabra: "muchas"

-"uhm, esto no es divertido mamá tardara horas hablando con esta señora, lo mejor será que me valla, no se dará cuenta y no tardare mucho nn"-pensó Kagome

Kagome se escabullo por debajo de su madre y comenzó a correr.

-¡Hermana!-chilló Souta  
-Shhh no hagas ruido regresare pronto-le dijo  
-pero…  
-Shhh-se alejó  
-No quiero quedarme aquí escuchando a mi madre hablar sobre chismes….-hizo un puchero-Iré con ella-dijo y se fue siguiéndola.

--  
La niña pelinegra caminaba dando zancazos debido a que era demasiado pequeña para caminar entre tanta nieve, y su hermano aun mas joven le costaba mucho más trabajo encontrarla.

-¡fiu! Pero que cansado es esto-se detuvo. Había llegado a una enorme pista de hielo cristalino y hermoso, tanto así que no pudo soportar las ganar de correr a patinar sobre ella a pesar de que sus patines estaban bajo la custodia de su madre.  
Corrió hacia la blancura cristalina sin darse cuenta de dos cosas……  
Su hermano, al igual que ella, corría hacia el agua congelada pero……  
Bajo aquella blanca capa de nieve, algo no descubierto. Varias letras conjuntas en un cartel destruido conteniendo un importante mensaje:

**"Cerrado, hielo frágil.  
Peligro"**

**-Fin Del Flash Back- **

**Kagome no pudo continuar narrando….**

**Le dolía demasiado.**

**Su hermano, su madre…..todo lo había perdido en ese mismo día y fue por su culpa….**

**-Lo demás no es muy difícil de deducir…-dijo intentando terminar.  
-Continua por favor, te sentirás mejor después…-le alentó Sesshomaru  
-esta bien, pero no quiero recordarlo…..-murmuró- Todo sucedió muy rápido. Souta me siguió a través del rió congelado y fue cuando…..al pisar el suelo resbaloso, él se impacto con tal fuerza en el hielo que este se rompió, Souta…..cayó al agua congelada y murió….todo por mi culpa.-se lamentó- todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos rogándome por ayuda…**

**-Flash Back-**

-¡Hermana¡Ayúdame!-lloraba el niño  
-¡Souta, no!-gritó mientras corría hacia él para ayudarlo a salir  
-her…ma….na-musitó souta. Se estaba quedando inconsciente, el agua era demasiado fría y además, él no sabia nadar.  
-por….favor Kagome….

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendido.**

**-¿y cual fue la reacción de tu madre?-no quería seguir picando la herida pero seria mejor que sangrara ahora y cicatrizara después definitivamente.  
-ella….**

**-Flash Back-**

Después de una larga conversación con la Sra. Nohara, Minna notó la ausencia de sus dos hijos. Comenzó a preocuparse.

-¡Kagome¡Souta!-vociferaba con preocupación  
-¡NOOOO!-escucho gritar a una niña  
-¡KAGOME!

Corrió por la blancura con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Se detuvo.  
Los encontró…..pero no le gusto nada lo que halló.  
La escena que veía a continuación hizo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor…..

Sobre la nieve, se encontraba un Souta muy pálido y mojado, su color blancuzco se podía confundir fácilmente con la nieve sobre la que yacía inerte, a su lado se encontraba kagome un poco mojada y cubierta en lágrimas, había logrado sacar a Souta pero…..

-¡Mamá!-chilló Kagome- ¡ No respira mamá¡ No respira!  
-no….  
-traté de salvarlo…..lo intente, lo juro….¡yo trate!-gritó entre sollozos  
-no puede ser Kagome… ¡NO PUEDE SER¡QUE HAS HECHO? –Reclamó con inmenso dolor  
-¡YO NO HICE NADA!-gruñó kagome-¡esto no hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras quedado con esa señora platicando sus chismes!-argumentó en su defensa.

Minna se quedó en silencio…..Kagome tenia razón ¿Cómo podía echarle la culpa a una niña de tan solo 11 años, Souta era su responsabilidad, su hijo y ella….no lo había cuidado bien.

-perdóname Kagome….es….verdad-la abrazó y después lloró con tal intensidad que su corazón Casi se le salía de la garganta. Después tomó a Souta en sus brazos y besó su frente con dulzura derramando algunas lágrimas sobre esta, le indicó a Kagome que le siguiera y las dos caminaron a través del sendero de frialdad blancuzca.  
Una fuerte brisa estremeció los corazones de ambas, fue ahí cuando los sentimientos de Kagome empezaron a cubrirse por una inmensa capa de hielo….que no se derretiría hasta mucho tiempo después cuando conociera al hombre indicado.

**-Fin Del Flash Back-**

**- y si te preguntes como es que murió mi madre….  
-…..  
- después del funeral de Souta mi madre se encerró en una depresión terrible, mi padre hacía hasta lo imposible por sacarla, pero sin éxito. Una tarde, cuando regresaba de la escuela, sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento, corrí a casa en busca de mi madre…y….la encontré…. pero…..muerta.  
-¿Qué le sucedió!-preguntó Sesshomaru con pena y ansiedad**

_**-se….suicido.  
-No….Kagome yo lo siento tanto…es por eso que….lo de Inuyasha tu… ** _

**-Flash Back-  
**-¡NO, NO¡NO DE NUEVO, inuyasha…. ¡no puede ser!-gritó Kagome mientras sostenía a Inuyasha y Lloraba por su muerte-¡DE NUEVO LLEGUE TARDE¡NO PUDE SALVARLO¡TODO ES MI CULPA! Perdónenme….  
**-Fin Del Flash Back**

**-fue horrible Sesshomaru…..esa escena se quedara grabada en mi mente con horror por siempre…..-cerró los ojos y lo vio: sangre¡sangre¡SANGRE!**

**-Oscuridad-**

Su madre cubierta en sangre, las paredes y el piso también, miró hacia la ventana y vió escrito un mensaje con aquel líquido vital……"Perdónenme Kagome, Souta..."  
**  
**-¡NO¡MAMA! No te vallas por favor, no me dejes….-Sollozó mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo-no me dejes…..tu no tuviste la culpa de lo de Souta…..tu no…..-dijo con debilidad- ¡fue mi culpa mamá no debí irme!…. ¡DESPIERTA!

**----- **

**-¡DESPIERTA!**

**Fue abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz que caía sobre sus ojos. Cuando lo logró se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Sesshomaru, quien al verla despertar, soltó un suspiro de alivio.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo casi susurrando  
-Te desmayaste mientas me contabas lo de….ya sabes…  
-ah-se acomodó y miro a Sesshomaru con seriedad- ¿pasa algo?  
-Me preocupan estos desmayos tuyos, ya son 3 contando los de la semana pasada, te mande a hacer unos análisis para saber que te pasa…  
-¿Qué! No estoy enferma tu lo sabes Sesshomaru  
-preferiría cerciorarme, además no esta de mas ser cuidadoso….  
-hmmm….  
- y con el tiempo que llevamos aquí los análisis ya deben….  
-espera-le interrumpió- ¿Cómo que "con el tiempo que llevamos aquí"?  
-sí, llevamos aquí tres días  
-¡Tres días¡Imposible¿Cómo que tres días?  
-Eso es lo que sucede cuando una Srita. en su situación no se alimenta adecuadamente-dijo el doctor quien acababa de entrar y había escuchado las ultimas exclamaciones de Kagome.  
-¿Q-q-que?…. ¿quien es usted!  
-oh disculpen, mi nombre es Naraku Watanabe, su medico. Vengo a entregarles los resultados de los análisis.  
-¿Hay algún problema conmigo Doctor?  
-bueno…  
-¡Doctor Naraku!-gritó una enfermera que acababa de entrar muy agitada  
-¿Qué sucede Srita. Kagura?  
-Es….-tomó un bocanada de aire- ¡el señor Jamakashi!  
-¡oh no, me disculpo, vendré a verlos después-hizo una reverencia y se marchó con rapidez. Dejando a Sesshomaru y Kagome muy desconcertados  
-bueno aprovechando que estamos solos, será mejor que desechemos esos sentimientos de culpa que guardas con recelo  
-yo….-desvió la mirada- bien…."**aunque no creo que sirva de nada…"

**Continuara…..**


	12. Cáp 10 Solo tu : Final y Prologo

**_Cáp. 10 Solo tu

* * *

_**

El momento llego, todo tiene un final, una vida, una meta, un sueño, todo excepto el amor verdadero…

_**-bueno, aprovechando que estamos solos, será mejor que desechemos esos sentimientos de culpa que guardas con recelo  
-yo….-desvió la mirada- bien….**"aunque no creo que sirva de nada…"  
**-ahora, quiero que te quede BIEN claro que lo que paso con tu madre, Souta e Inuyasha no fue culpa tuya…  
-si como no  
-¡déjame terminar!-exclamó Sesshomaru- ¡¿ves lo que pasa Kagome, tu misma eres la que se ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo por algo que NO PASO POR TU CAUSA, ¿y sabes por que¡Porque fueron ellos los que lo hicieron por voluntan propia!  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-balbuceó  
-suspiró-Mira Kagome Inuyasha fue el que decidió suicidarse al igual que tu madre, y Souta fue quien decidió seguirte aunque tu le advertiste que no lo hiciera y por consiguiente lo que les sucedió a todos ellos les paso porque ¡así lo quisieron!  
-**"N-no….no lo había pensado así….yo no los obligue a… ¡pero Souta!" **¡PERO SOUTA NO QUERIA MORIR¡ESO PASO POR MI CULPA!  
-obviamente Souta no quería morir Kagome, pero…..lo que le pasó no es mas que una consecuencia de la desobediencia, perdón que te lo diga de esta forma-se disculpó- pero era necesario.  
-"**desobediencia…."** Pero si yo…  
-el hecho de que tú te hallas escapado **"bueno si influyo un poco en que Souta se halla ido pero aun así no es su culpa, solo era una niña…"** no significa que tu hermano halla tenido que hacerlo también, es mas tu trataste de evitarlo pero aun así el te siguió. Por favor ¡ya no te culpes mas Kagome!, he sido muy feliz a tu lado estos años, y me siento mal al saber que tu te sigues culpando por algo que ya paso.¡Tienes que vivir, ser fuerte mientras vivas! –Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Esas palabras…. ¡Las había escuchado antes!- **_

-Flash Back-

-¡NO!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!!!!!!! No te vallas por favor, no me dejes….-Sollozó mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo-no me dejes…..tu no tuviste la culpa de lo de Souta…..tu no…..-dijo con debilidad- ¡fue mi culpa mamá no debí irme!…. ¡DESPIERTA!

-Kagome…  
-¡mama!, tranquila estarás bien llamaremos una ambulancia y entonces te…  
-escucha…yo ya no tengo esperanzas, moriré, déjalo así por favor  
-¡NO!¡NO¡ENTONCES LLEVAME CONTIGO¡¡MORIRE TAMBIEN!! CONTIGO Y SOUTA…-la abrazó mientras seguía llorando. Su madre hizo un esfuerzo por limpiarle las lágrimas y Kagome tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza  
-Kagome…tu tienes que vivir…**se muy fuerte….mientras vivas; **Prométemelo…  
-lo prometo  
-sonrió-te amo-pronuncio y luego cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Fue Cuando Kagome comprendió que la vida de su madre había llegado a su fin.

**_-_**¡MAMAAAAAAAA!

**_-Fin Del Flash Back-_**

_-"yo…se lo prometí, sería fuerte, nunca demostraría mis sentimientos a los demás, sería fría, neutral pero…."**-miro a Sesshomaru-Llegaste tú….Solo tú  
-¿Kagome?**_

//Se muy fuerte….mientras vivas//

**-"**Ahora lo entiendo madre, ahora se a lo que te referías…."**Tienes razón, no puedo vivir lo que me resta de vida llorando por un pasado que nunca podré cambiar  
-Me alegro oírte decir eso-sonrió  
-aagh-se quejó  
-¿¡Qué tienes!?-preguntó exaltado  
-no es nada-se toco la frente- tranquilo **

**---**

**Kikyou , Sango y Miroku reencontraba dentro del hospital buscando la habitación de Kagome .Estaban preocupados , en especial por que Sesshomaru les había hablado sobre los otros 2 desmayos que había tenido y eso ya era demasiado...**

**-Disculpe-dijo Kikyou dando un leve golpecito en la espalda de un doctor de Cabellos negros.  
-Dígame-respondió el doctor dándose la vuelta .Kikyou se quedó atónita…  
-"**Que guapo es**"-pensó mientras repasaba sus facciones con detalle: Sus ojos marrones, Sus cejas bien delineadas, labios delgados y deseables, piel blanca y libre de imperfecciones, cuerpo esbelto y atlético y para concluir su cabellera negra y algo larga; aparentaba mas o menos unos 30 años-"**y Le favorecen muy bien**"-se dijo sonriente  
-Ejem….-"tosió" tratando de llamarle la atención  
-oh lo siento-se disculpó apenada- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Kikyou- le dio la mano  
-Mucho gusto Srita. Kikyou-dijo correspondiendo el gesto- Watanabe Naraku¿en que puedo ayudarle?  
-pues estaba buscando la habitación de mi amiga "Higurashi Kagome"  
-ah la Srita Higurashi, si, se donde se encuentra, es mi paciente, pero considero mejor que regrese mañana, la hora de visitas esta por terminar y su esposo aun se encuentra con ella. Mañana tendrá tiempo de visitarla.**

_**-Muy bien en ese caso regresaremos mañana  
-la habitación es 4126, si no la encuentra pregunte en la recepción.  
-Gracias Doctor Naraku  
-No hay por que –Se volteó para irse  
-¡Espere!-exclamo kikyou casi como por reflejo  
-Dígame…-contestó Naraku con toda la serenidad del mundo.Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho kikyou sello sus labios poniendo sus manos sobre ellos y sonrojándose notablemente.  
-n-no n-no es n-nada-tartamudeo y se volteo. Naraku rió para sus adentros, que chica mas nerviosa  
-¿No le apetecería salir a tomar un café conmigo…uno de estos días?-preguntó Naraku provocando que los ojos de kikyou brillaran con ilusión  
-Me encantaría  
-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos aquí mañana después de que venga a visitar a la Srita Higurashi  
-Por supuesto.  
-Bien en ese caso, me retiro-se alejó  
-**"¡oh por dios! Que afortunada soy "-**pensó y se marchó para reunirse con sus amigos y contarles los sucedido, especialmente a Sango.**_

__

--

Toc-Toc

-¿puedo pasar?  
-Claro-dijo Kagome  
-Buenas Noches Srita Kagome  
-Buenas Noches doctor  
Bien, seré breve, el motivo de mi visita es para informarles el porque de los desmayos de la Srita Kagome  
-No es nada grave…. ¿Verdad?-preguntó sesshomaru  
El rostro de naraku se ensombreció…

-¿Doctor?  
-Srita Kagome usted…tiene leucemia  
-¿¡Que¡¡No, esto debe ser un error!!-grito Sesshomaru exaltado

Imposible, no mas dolor, no mas sufrimiento, ya no….No lo soportaría, Todas sus fuerzas se agotaban, su vida se le escapaba como agua en sus manos.  
La vista de Kagome se torno borrosa, sentía que si pronunciaba palabra soltaría en llanto, ahorro todas sus fuerzas para intentar hablar.

-Sesshomaru….me siento…débil.

Sesshomaru solo alcanzo a ver cuando ella caía desmayada sobre las sabanas y la expresión de terror de él fue lo ultimo que Kagome logro ver.

----

Abrió los ojos aun asustada. Se paro de golpe.

-Kagome ¿estas bien?

Ahora se quedó pasmada .El sonaba muy tranquilo

-"¿Qué acaso ya no le importo mas?...Talvez se dio cuenta de que ya no tengo salvación, me dejara…me…."

**Toc-Toc **

_**-"**¿Quién podrá ser"  
**-¿puedo pasar?  
-Claro-dijo Kagome sin darse cuenta  
-Buenas Noches Srita Kagome  
-Buenas Noches doctor-dijo Sesshomaru  
-**"oh no, esto ya lo viví¿acaso estaré pasando por un dejâ vu¿Lo habré soñado? Y si fue así¿el doctor me diagnosticara leucemia de nuevo….?"**  
-Bien, seré breve, el motivo de mi visita es para informarles el porque de los desmayos de la Srita Kagome  
-No es nada grave…. ¿Verdad?-preguntó sesshomaru **_

El rostro de naraku se ensombreció, al notarlo, Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar en lágrimas, y Sesshomaru apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¿Doctor?  
-Srita Kagome usted…-la expresión de naraku cambio con suavidad a una sonrisa- ¡Esta embarazada!  
-¿¡Que!?-dijeron ambos al unísono  
-¡Voy a ser papá¡¡¡Voy a ser papá!!!  
-no puedo creerlo…-sonrió aliviada  
-Te amo-la besa-te amo-la besa-¡Te amo!-se acerca a besarla pero…  
-Lamento interrumpir….ejem, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente sobre su embarazo  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-La Srita Kagome últimamente no se ha estado alimentando bien, eso también ha influido en sus desmayos, me temo que si sigue en esas condiciones…esta en riesgo de perder al bebe  
-¡oh no! Eso no pasara-afirmó sesshomaru- ya que ¡yo mismo me encargare de alimentar a Kagome hasta que no pueda más!  
-¡Sesshomaru!-le regaño kagome totalmente ruborizada  
-El medicó sonrió-Bueno, los dejo solos  
-Hasta luego doctor, Muchas gracias  
-no hay por que-volvió a sonreír, agito la mano levemente despidiéndose y salio de la habitación.

_**-Bueno ahora que estamos solos…………Kagome, quiero decirte que nadie jamás podrá darme la alegría y emoción que SOLO TU me has otorgado durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos….  
-yo…..-comenzó a llorar de alegría-Te amo sesshomaru  
-Yo también te amo…-se besaron. ** _

"Ahora que lo pienso…El futuro parece brillarnos al fin….  
después de tantas tormentas."

**Fin**

* * *

_**--Prologo--**_

_**Miró a su alrededor  
**_

**_-Que lugar tan silencioso es este….-suspiró-¿Sabes? hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar. Se siente…. extraño…. _**

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a sonar como consecuencia de su choque con la brisa que estaba soplando.

-También hace mucho que no hablamos, casi….15 años -sonrió melancólicamente- espero me perdones por no haber venido en tanto tiempo, necesitaba….."tiempo"...

_**-Ahora tengo una hija (preciosa por cierto),-le contó- tiene 5 años ,su nombre es Shayume, es muy parecida a su padre; tiene esos mismos ojos misteriosos….que pueden…..hipnotizarte y, decir mucho o nada a la vez…Jajaja-rió de repente-perdona ….. ** _

No importa…´

_**-Bueno he de suponer que no es muy importante, en fin hay muchas otras cosas que quisiera contarte:  
Miroku, el chico pervertido e "incorregible" como tú lo llamabas en primaria-se detuvo como creando un ambiente de emoción- ¡esta felizmente casado con sango! Y no solo eso, no podrás adivinar…. ¡esperan su tercer hijo! –dijo emocionada-Y ella negaba sentir algo por el ¿Qué vueltas da la vida no? ** _

Ni te imaginas cuantas…´

_**-Y kikyou…. ** _

Lo se´  
-**Ella y el Doctor Naraku están por casarse; me alegro mucho por ellos-comentó con alegría **

Lo se todo, solo esperaba a que tu vinieras...he estado tan solo…´

**El viento comenzó a soplar con mas fuerza provocando que el sombrero que Kagome llevaba sobre sí amenazara con abandonar su cabeza, lo sostuvo con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía dos ramos: uno de claveles completamente rojos y otro de rosas blancas. **

-¡Kagome¡Mamá! -escuchó a lo lejos

_**-¡oh!-exclamó- esos deben ser Sesshomaru y Shayume, han venido por mí. Los domingos siempre vamos de compras-sonrió luciendo sus mejillas sonrosadas- creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos… ** _

¿Tan pronto te vas?..´

_**-Mira te traje estas-dijo mientras colocaba los claveles sobre un piso de piedra- se que son tus favoritas……… y si te preguntas para quien son las rosas…a mi madre le encantaban-confesó con tristeza ** _

**-¡Mamá!  
-¡Ya voy!-contesto aun sosteniendo su sombrero-espero te encuentres bien donde estés….**

No te vallas…´

**-prometo venir mas seguido... **

Te esperare siempre…´

**-adiós-dijo al fin y coloco el pequeño ramo en la lapida de al lado que decía: **

**Minna Higurashi:**

**"Con cariño de su familia  
descansa en paz"**

**Se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro y fue recibida con un enorme abrazo por parte de sus seres queridos.**

Vuelve pronto…Kagome´

**Se volvió hacia la lapida que estaba junto la de Minna**

Valla, me pregunto ¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar?...para ir a descansar ´

**Miraba con melancolía los claveles posados sobre la roca.**

_ah´ _

**El viento sopló**

Como deseo que regreses Kagome, nos veremos otro día, pero mientras tanto….  
Se muy feliz ´

_**La estación del otoño había llegado a su fin, al igual que esta historia, pues como ya dije una vez todo lo que tiene un inicio, debe tener un final y hasta aquí llega mi narración:  
Kagome, al igual que todos sus amigos, vivieron su vida lo mejor que pudieron humildes, pero felices , e Inuyasha, bueno, él…. logro encontrar al fin la paz después de lavar sus pecados…. ** _

El proceso fue….algo tardado pero al final todo……  
valio la pena ´

**Ahora si "Fin"  
**

**_

* * *

_**

Bueno, por fin puedo concluir mi fic después de taaaaaaaanto tiempo (gomen nasai ) se que el final estuvo…ehm…bueno algo…chafita XD pero mi mente se fundió porque nunca en mi vida había acabado un fic de mas de 7 capítulos jeje felicítenme - jaja bueno quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que alguna vez llegaron a leer mi fic y se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme aunque sea solo una vez n.n gracias a:  
patri32 ,serena tsukino chiba , tere-cha , Kaz, Han-ko , ks , Meg-ek , Ojos-Plateados,ILEIN ,Alba , **Kairi higurashilintu asakura**** , tohru-chan , Abns , Kigami Aizawameryinustar**** , pauli, Kagome-1551**** , Yummy , CoTtiT , yukime-14**** , HOPE , kitzya-kagome , Kazami-Sensei**** , Ma , kairi asahi**** , hinara , Shi-Mae , Carla Jennifer**** , katia , kathyta sd . **

Domo Arigatou a todos!! Espero me lean pronto!!

ah y Ojala les halla gustado , cualquier duda déjenme un comment y yo se las aclaro XD Sayounara!!!


End file.
